New Descendant!
by katmar1994
Summary: What if Rapses's soul had been reborn as a girl instead of a boy? Meet Piper a 12 year old girl who is about to gain four awesome guardians who will be her protectors from now on. What will life be like for Piper, let's find out! I don't own Mummies Alive only my oc
1. From Prince to Princess!

_A little girl named Piper found a secret out this year_

 _That she was once a pharaoh when Egyptians ruled the world_

 _And now a sorcerer named Scarab is trying to get her day and night_

 _The good thing is four guardians protect her very life._

 _She has the mummies!_

 _From 1525 B.C._

 _She has the mummies!_

 _Protection for the new Rapses_

 _She has the mummies!_

 _They're hanging by the Frisco Bay_

 _She has the mummies!_

 _Protectors of the world today._

 _So Mu-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh_

 _Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh_

 _She has the mummies!_

 _Form 1525 B.C._

 _She has the mummies!_

 _Protection for the pharaoh teen_

 _She has the mummies!_

 _They're hanging by the western gate_

 _She has the mummies!_

 _They're gonna save the world today_

 _The Egyptian way_

 _The mummies alive!_

Hi my name is Piper Carnvon and I'm 12 years old. I used to be a normal girl till I met four unusual but very cool friends when I was at the museum my Mom works at, here's what I look like.

I have long reddish brown hair that's in a side ponytail held up by a blue ribbon my bangs cover my left eye a bit, I have bright green eyes and tan skin for my clothes I'm wearing an orange short sleeved shirt that has a white tank top under it with a white skirt that has shorts on underneath it along with orange and white sneakers. But enough about that let's get started on the story!

Piper pov: I was on my way to the museum with my best friend Walter but we stopped because of a very cool sports car. "I'm gonna have a car just like that someday." I said then looked at Walter. "Race you down the hill, Walter!"

"It's too steep! Piper! Toast yourself not me." Walter said and kicked up his board, by the time he got to me I was leaning against a pole eating an apple. "What kept you, slowpoke?" I asked, Walter looked at the Sphinx then at me and said. "What a cool Sphinx." I smiled at him then said in a scary voice. "The tomb of the pharaoh with his mummy missing, is it alive? Alive!" Walter rolled his eyes. "Get real Piper." I just laughed.

After Walter left I went to my mom's office and found her on the phone so I pulled out some money from her purse which she gave the okay to use for the vending machine. So as I was deciding on what to get I heard a male voice. "Come back to me." I looked around and went to the hallway. "Walter?" I asked, as I went down the hallway that led to the new exhibit I heard the voice again.

"Come back to me, my son." I looked around for the source of the voice. "I'm not falling for Walter." I said as I walked past the clay soldiers I heard a sound so I paused to look at them but shrugged when I didn't see anything. I arrived at the room for the Rapses's Exhibit and walked up to the five Sarcophagus's that's when I heard the voice again. "Goodbye, Rapses." I was getting scared. "Stop, doing that!" I said.

As I walked backwards I said. "Okay, I'm out of here." But I tripped on a small sarcophagus that was shaped like a cat, I picked up an read. "The mummified remains of a cat, believed to be Prince Rapses's pet. Poor little guy." I said while tearing up then said. "Hey, why am I upset? I don't even like cats, do I?" So I gently set the sarcophagus down but didn't notice I was glowing.

I was about to leave when the clay soldier I passed came to life and tried to grab me but I got away and saw a guard. "Hey mister, you gotta do something! They're are these guys after me with faces like-" He turned around and looked just like the others. "Your's!" I said and dodged him then hid in the medium sized sarcophagus when all of a sudden it had been opened and someone grabbed me.

"Finally, after 3500 years you've come back prince Rapses." The creepy guy said and I asked. "Who are you?!" As I struggled to get away. "Don't you reorganize me, my prince, I'm your old pal Scarab I was the royal adviser to your father." Both of us hadn't notice four of the sarcophagi opening until I said. "I have no idea what your talking about! Help!"

Four of the sarcophagi blasted opened and four mummies stood and shouted. "With the strength of Ra!" One mummy had a armor that looked like a falcon, one had armor that looked like a snake another had armor that looked like an ox and the last one has armor that looks like a cat.

Third perosn pov: Piper was so scared about what was going on that she couldn't move. "Shabti, destroy them." Scarab said, soon a fight broke out as the mummies fought against the clay soldiers Piper backed away but tripped over the cat's sarcophagi setting her free. The battle continued as the falcon mummy and Scarab fought so Piper tried to get away but Scarab caught her. "Let me go! Ahhh!" She screamed.

Scarab blasted a hole in the the roof and the falcon mummy shot a flaming arrow which ripped the back of Piper's shirt causing her to fall and land into the arms of the ox mummy. "You are safe." He said with a deep voice, Scarab was mad about this and tried to hit Piper and the mummy who caught her shielded Piper with his armored body.

"The girl is mine." Scarab said and the falcon mummy said. "Not while we are here." Scarab and his guys left leaving Piper and the mummies. "So, I guess you guys are the good guys. But we better get outta here, no way I can explain this to mom. What a mess." Piper said while looking at the room.

"You are wise young princess, the sacred cat shall go first." The falcon mummy said as he picked up the cat named Kahti then threw her onto the roof. "Armon, after you." The obese mummy climbed up and the other's followed a few minutes later the cops showed up.

"They do not see us, you are safe now. We have obeyed the commands of pharaoh." The falcon mummy said as he bowed, then he and the others changed back Piper looked at them in awe. "Wow, how did do that?" Piper asked, the answer she had gotten was magic then she asked. "So why don't you guys stay pumped up all the time? It makes you look less dead."

The falcon mummy said that it uses up some energy and that when it's almost out they have to rest in their sarcophagi to gain the energy back. "Kinda like my mom's cell phone." Piper said that made Armon ask what a cell phone is and the snake mummy said he wouldn't understand.

Later Piper invited the mummies back to her house so they could hide. "Hurry up, we got some pretty snoopy neighbors." Piper said as she took out her house key, "The great house of you're father in Memphis, was bigger." Piper was shocked by that comment. "How'd you know my dad was from Memphis?" Piper asked.

"We know every detail of your life. You are prince Rapses only son of the Pharaoh Amenotep but you were reborn so now your the Pharaoh's daughter." The falcon mummy said, Piper said that the mummies have the wrong girl and that she's never even been to Egypt along with her name being Piper. "Who are you guys?" Piper asked once everyone was inside.

"I am Ja-Kal,this is Rath, Armon and he is Nefer." Ja-Kal said as he pointed to Rath, Armon and Nefer-Tina who was playing in a chair. "You mean she." Piper said, the boys asked how would she know.

"She is right. I am Nefer-Tina." Nefer-Tina said as she took off her helmet to revel long white hair. "I only disguised myself as a man since women aren't allowed to dive the chariots of the Pharaoh "No wonder he never went swimming in the Nile with us." Armon said while looking at Ja-Kal and Rath.

Only prince Rapses knew." Nefer-Tina said while placing a hand on Piper's shoulder. "Oh, would guys give the Rapses's thing a rest already?" Piper said as she face-palmed.

While Piper and the mummies we're taking they didn't know that all stuff from Egypt was gonna be sent back thanks Scarab who was disguised as Mr. Harris stone even though the exhibit just opened.

Back with Piper. "So let me get this straight, you four are suppose to protect the prince even though your mummies and when Rapses is in trouble you call on the power of Ra to help you kick butt." Piper said.

"Why in the name of Ra would anyone want to kick tut?" Rath asked, Piper giggled at his question while Armon was in the kitchen he had found the leftovers. "Excuse me Rapses, I opened the white stone sarcophagus and saw the offerings of food."

"White stone...you mean the refrigerator." Piper said, Armon asked about the food and Piper said he could have it. "Thank you my princess." Armon said that caused Piper to say. "Will you quit calling-" She was cut off by the sound of her mother's car. So Piper hid the mummies in her room and let them watch t.v. so they didn't get board.

Piper's mother said she had to go back to the museum because someone stole the mummies and all the artifacts we're being sent back to Egypt. "Oh, no!" Piper said, she went upstairs and told the mummies about what has happening. "Get the little creep!" A man from the t.v. said that caused Ja-Kal to say. "Rapses, look out!" Then tackled Piper to the floor and Armon to punch the t.v.

"That tiny man in the spirit box can't hurt you now." Armon said as Piper sat up and said. "That spirit box was wired for cable. I defiantly gotta get you guys back to Egypt."

Piper pov: The mummies and I went back to the museum where we saw the artifacts being placed into a truck. "We cannot go back to Egypt. We have to stay and protect you." Armon said to me. Then Ja-kal told me about how the sarcophagus of Rapses's was used as bait to lure me out into the open.

"Our sarcophagi are being set inside of that large chariot." Rath said looking at the truck, we had to follow it so using his magic he turned on Mr. Hepplewhite's car and Nefer-Tina drove after the truck once they caught up to it Nefer-Tina had me take the wheel of the car.

"But, I'm too young to drive!" I said, somehow I managed to stop the car without crashing. "We shall return O' princess." Ja-Kal yelled out so I said. "Good luck." Then I saw that beetle guy from the museum he was gonna destroy the mummies who were inside their sarcophagi.

"No! You can't do that!" I said, that was a bad idea since Scarab said he needed me alive for now and was about to hurt me but my new friend's from inside the truck shouted. "With the strength of Ra!" They came out and Nefer-Tina said. "Let's kick tut!" The others said the same thing and started to fight the clay soldiers.

Some of them fired at the truck. "You're sarcophagi!" I shouted as we ran to the truck and took off but the clay soldiers were hanging on when Nefer-Tina turned the truck I was hanging onto the door and almost hit a stop sign but thankfully Ja-Kal pulled me up and said. "I believe our princess said we should always wear seat-belts."

I smirked but it faded when Scarab attacked Ja-Kal. "Ja-Kal has saved you for the last time." He said, I turned around and saw a low bridge. "I don't think so." I said as I ducked down, Scarab hit the side of the bridge and fell off of the truck.

The mummies dropped me off at my house. "Are you guys gonna be okay? Where will you go?" I asked as Ja-Kal said. "It is our job to protect you not the other way around." I was still worried about them so Rath said. "We know a place, it might not be home but it will do."

I knew he was talking about the sphinx so I said with a soft smile. "Stay safe you guys." Then they took off. "I'll help you guys, I promise." I thought as I went inside the house before mom saw that I was gone.

I wonder what's my life gonna be like now?


	2. Family Day!

Piper pov: So it's been a few days since I first met the mummies and things have changed a little, like I'll go to the sphinx everyday after school and on weekends since Ja-Kal is worried that Scarab could kidnap me right off the streets also Rath had given me a key to let me go inside the sphinx speaking of which I'll stop by there later but I have to tell Mom the best new's ever!

"Mom? Can I come in?" I asked as I opened the door. "Of course, Piper." Mom said, so I walked into her office with the biggest smile on my face. "Okay, what's with the smile?" Mom asked me, I giggled then told her how the school was getting ready for family day and that I hoped that she can come but I stopped when Mom frowned.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked, Mom looked at me with a sad look. "I'm sorry honey, but I have to go out of town so I won't be able to go." Mom said, that's right I remember now, mom has to go to some lecture in California and won't be back for two weeks that's why I'll be staying with the mummies since they're over protective of me.

"Oh right, I forgot about that." I said with disappointment, it's just like every year whenever we have family day at school Mom has to got somewhere. "Piper, you know I wish I could be there but this lecture is important." Mom said, and like always she says she'll make it up to me but I doubt she will.

After I left mom's office I went to the sphinx. "Better keep family day hidden from them." I thought, while I do trust the mummies and treat them like family it's just I don't know how they'll react to family day and I really don't want to find out anyway I went to where the man hole was and opened it then went down the hallway that led to the secret door.

I put the key Rath gave me into the slot and turned it. "Open up, please." I said and the door opened so I went inside. "Hey guys, I'm back from school." I said as I looked around when suddenly someone grabbed my arm.

"Eeek!" I squeaked when an spear was placed next to my head. "Piper! It's you!" Ja-Kal said in surprise. "Hey Ja-Kal, what's up?" I asked while trying to calm down and Ja-Kal moved the spear away from me, I wish he wasn't so paranoid all the time!

"My apologize, my princess. We're still adjusting to this new world." Ja-Kal said, I knew what he meant by that. "It's my fault, I should have knocked." I said walking past Ja-Kal and up the stairs with him following, we walked into a big room where Rath and Armon were putting the finishing touches on the Hot-Ra it's so awesome!

"Hey Rath, the key you gave works great."I said with a smile, Rath got up and walked over to me with a scroll in hand. "It's not a key, it's an Eye of Ra amulet. This should keep you hidden from that accursed Scarab." Rath said.

"Rath can you please hurry it up?"Armon asked. "And help us keep an eye on you." Rath chuckled at his own joke, just then the platform that the Hot-Ra was on moved up. "I see you've been busy." I said to Rath, he was about to test the launch pad, Nefer-Tina came in and got into the Hot-Ra.

"Greetings Piper! It's time rinse and repeat." Nefer-Tina said, I shook my head then said. "That's rock and roll." To which she replied. "Whatever."

The launch pad had been tested when the mouth of the sphinx opened I could've sworn it made a burp sound so after that I went home to pack my stuff since Mom's flight leaves tonight, however on my way out I didn't notice the flier for family day slip out of my backpack.

Third person pov: "What's this?"Armon asked holding up the flier, the other's gathered around him. "It seems as though the princess's school is have a party." Rath said, the mummies wondered why Piper would keep this a secret from them.

"It's says family day, perhaps Piper didn't want us to feel bad since our families aren't here." Nefer-Tina said, everyone thought this was reason. "Never the less, we should go to this family day to keep an eye on Piper." Ja-Kal said. After Piper's mother left for the airport, Nefer-Tina picked her up and they went back to the sphinx.

The next morning Piper got up at the usual time to get ready for Family Day, the only difference is Piper had part of her hair in a bun while the rest was down after breakfast the mummies took Piper to school even though she said they didn't have to when they got the school Piper thanked her guardians for the ride and immediately took off so she can get to the other kids who are doing the performance.

"Should we really be doing this?" Armon asked as he and the others went to where the adults were going. "We must, it's so we can watch over the princess." Ja-Kal said, when he really wanted to see what this day was all about and what it meant for Piper. Just then music started to play and a boy named Ben from Piper's class started to sing. [Play be our guest from Descendants]

 _Ma Chere, Mademoiselle_

 _It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight_

 _And now we invite you to relax_

 _Let us pull up a chair (yeah!), as the dining room proudly presents, your dinner_

 _Be our guest, be our guest, put our service to the test_

 _Tie your napkin 'round your neck cherie (ha ha)_

 _And we'll provide the rest (That's Right)_

 _Soup du jour, hot (uh huh) d'oeuvres (c'mon)_

 _Why, we only live to serve (woo!)_

 _Try the gray stuff, it's delicious (alright!)_

 _Don't believe me? Ask the dishes! (Yeah!)_

 _They can sing, sing, sing (woo!) they can dance, dance, dance (uh!)_

 _After all Miss, this is France (uh huh)_

 _And the dinner here, is never never second best (yeah!)_

 _C'mon!_

 _Go on, unfold your menu (uh huh)_

 _Go on, take a glance and then you'll (alright)_

 _Be our guest (hey) be our guest (hey)_

 _Be our guest (yeah, yeah) C'mon!_

 _Yeah! Be our guest guest, yeah yeah_

 _Beef ragout (ooh) cheese souffle (ay)_

 _Pie and pudding en flambe (flambe)_

 _We'll prepare and serve with flair, a culinary caberet (sounds so good)_

 _You're alone (oh) and you're scared (yeah)_

 _But the banquets all prepared (it's all prepared)_

 _No one's gloomy or complaining_

 _While the flatware's entertaining_

 _We tell jokes! (jokes)_

 _I do tricks (tricks), with my fellow candlesticks_

 _And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet (yeah!)_

 _Come on and lift your glass_

 _You've won your own free pass, to be our guest_

 _If your stressed, it's fine dining we suggest_

 _Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest (yeah, c'mon)_

 _Be our guest (be our guest) (c'mon, c'mon)_

 _Be our guest!_

Ja-Kal pov: My friends and I stared at the princess and her classmates with wide eyes and opened mouths we had no idea on what to say, until Nefer-Tina broke our trance. "That was amazing!" She said, Rath, Armon and I nodded in agreement but it still doesn't explain why Piper tried to hide this from us until we heard her talking to her friend, Walter I believe.

"So, your mom's not here because she had to go to a lecture in California for two weeks?" Walter asked Piper, to which answered. "Yeah, she says she'll make up to me but I doubt she will." Why would Piper say that if her mother promised her?

"But what about your cousins? Didn't they come?" Walter asked, Piper looked confused and said. "My cousins?" He pointed in our direction and Piper followed his finger until her eyes rested on us, this is bad she wasn't suppose to see us.

"Oh, them? Yes well I invited them." Piper said, that was a lie because she didn't invite us after Walter left Piper came over to us. "Is there a reason why you four are here?" She asked, I told her it was because we found the filer for Family day and then asked why she kept it from us.

"I didn't say anything because, one I didn't want you to feel bad since your families aren't here and two I wasn't sure how you'd react to family day." Piper said as she looked down with a blush on her face, she really didn't want us to feel bad because our families aren't here.

After our talk Piper showed us around her school and introduced us to her friends, we all had fun on family day after it was over we all went back to the sphinx.

"Piper, think you could teach me to preform like that?" Nefer-Tina asked, and Piper agreed. "Sure, but I know a song that's better."

She placed a small disk called a CD in her Cd player the song is called 'Only a girl' Piper and Nefer-Tina started to dance when the music started.

 _I'm just your sweet next-door_ _neighbor_

 _I do what I'm told_

 _And I never cause any trouble_

 _I'm so much more than meets the eye_

 _But there's something that I keep hidden deep inside_

 _Don't mess with my kind_

 _Don't play with my mind_

 _I'm only a girl_

 _But I can move the world_

 _Don't put me down_

 _Or kick me to the ground_

 _I'll be up in a flash_

 _My superhuman blast_

 _I may be out to have a little bit of fun_

 _I've got a life of my own and it's just begun_

 _I've got powers that you can't deny_

 _Treat me wrong, and I'm gone_

 _In the blink of an eye_

 _Don't mess with my kind_

 _Don't play with my mind_

 _I'm only a girl_

 _But I can move the world_

 _Don't put me down_

 _Or kick me to the ground_

 _I'll be up in a flash_

 _My superhuman blast_

 _Ohhh..._

 _Don't mess with my kind_

 _Don't play with my mind_

 _I'm only a girl_

 _But I can move the world_

 _Don't put me down_

 _Or kick me to the ground_

 _I'll be up in a flash_

 _My superhuman blast!_

So once the lesson on how to dance was over Piper went to do her homework as I began wonder if the Pharaoh would have enjoyed the princess and Nefer-Tina's performance. "Maybe he would have." I thought, the dance looked like it was fun, it must have been since Nefer-Tina and Piper enjoyed it not to mention they were smiling and singing along.

Who knew Piper and Nefer-Tina could sound like the mythical sirens of the sea, after her homework was done Piper went to the room we set up for her and fell asleep as soon as her touched the pillow I watched the princess for a bit before going to my sarcophagus to rest. "What will happen tomorrow?" I thought, guess I'll have to wait and see.

 **I don't own the songs used in this chapter. So please review but nothing bad got it!**


	3. Piper meets Rapses, Part one!

Piper pov: So far today has been a weird saturday morning for example Scarab was spotted at the museum and instead of coming after me, he stole a scroll. "What's so special about this scroll anyway?" I asked Rath, he was researching the scroll since it looked familiar to him.

"That scroll happens to be a time scroll." Rath answered, we all looked at him. "And that means, what?" Armon asked, Rath went on explained that by using this scroll you can bring anyone to a different time era or you can also go through time to the past, present or future.

"Whoa! So what do think Scarab's gonna do?" I asked with worry lacing my voice. "Whatever he's up to, we'll stop him." Nefer-Tina said, I smile at my guardians because they always know just what to do so we began to think about what Scarab might do with the time scroll.

That's pretty much of how the morning went but by the afternoon things went back to normal when Rath and Armon started their argument of which was better brain or brawn since both of them wanted to teach me magic and Egyp-tsu this went on for about an hour, thankfully I had play rehearsals so I managed to get away.

"Alright kids, settle down. Now I need Piper, Jay, Aria and Carlos to start with the first song." Mrs. Lucy said, she's our drama teacher and the play we're doing is a play version of 'Descendants' so the song we'll be starting off with is Rotten to the Core. The music started and everyone got into position [Play Rotten to the Core from Descendants].

[ **Piper** ]

 _They say I'm trouble_

 _They say I'm bad_

 _They say I'm evil_

 _And that makes me glad_

[ **Jay** ]

 _A dirty no-good_

 _Down to the bone_

 _Your worst nightmare_

 _Can't take me home_

[ **Aria** ]

 _So I've got some mischife_

 _In my blood_

 _Can you blame me_

 _I never got no love_

[ **Carlos** ]

 _They think I'm callous_

 _A low-life hood_

 _I feel so useless_

[ **All** ]

 _Misunderstood!_

[ **Piper and Aria** ]

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

[ **All** ]

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next-like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core)_

 _I'm rotten to the core._

[ **Piper** ]

 _Call me a schemer_

 _Call me a freak_

 _How can you say that?_

 _I'm just...unique!_

[ **Jay** ]

 _What, me? A traitor?_

 _A'int got your back?_

 _Are we not friends?_

 _What's up with_ that?

[ **Aria** ]

 _So I'm a misfit_

 _So I'm a flirt_

 _I broke your heart?_

 _I made you hurt?_

[ **Carlos** ]

 _The past is past_

 _Forgive, forget_

 _The truth is..._

[ **All** ]

 _You a'int seen nothing yet!_

[ **Piper and Aria** ]

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

[ **All** ]

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next-like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the (core), rotten to the (core),_

 _I'm rotten to the core!_

Third person pov: While Piper was at her school, Scarab was at his lair plotting to bring Prince Rapses to the 21 century hoping he'll be easier to catch. "Scarab, do you really think this'll work?" Heka asked, as she slithered over to her master.

"Of course this will work." Scarab said, soon he chants the spell written on the scroll and sees the sky turn a dark grey like it was gonna rain. "It's working! Soon I'll have the prince's soul and become immortal!" Heka rolled her eyes knowing that the plan will fail.

After practice was over Piper returned to the sphinx. "Hey guys, I'm uh!" Piper said, her guardians ran right to her as she fell to the floor. "Piper! What is it? What's wrong?" Ja-Kal asked, all of the mummies saw Piper's body was glowing just like it had been the first day they met.

"I don't know, it feels like something is being ripped from my body." Piper said through clenched teeth, suddenly the pain and glowing stopped. "Rath, what's happened?" Ja-Kal asked, Rath took the eye of Ra amulet from Piper to exam it.

It was then discovered that the amulet wasn't going to work because Rapses's soul is gone from Piper's body. "What! How is that possible?" Piper asked, Rath said that Rapses's soul was returned to him because he's here in this time era.

"What!" Everyone shouted, after getting over the shock of hearing that Rapses's is in the 21 century the mummies decided to look for him and Piper said she'd help look for him. "We need to find the prince before Scarab does." Ja-Kal said.

Rapses pov: This so strange one minute I was one my way to meet Ja-Kal for my hunting lesson and the next thing I know I'm surrounded by tall buildings made of glass along with horseless chariots. "This so strange." I said.

I decided to find out where I am when suddenly one of the horseless chariots comes speeding at me I didn't know what to do since I thought it would stop but it didn't. "Watch out!" A feminine voice yelled, then I was tackled to the other side of the path.

"That was close. Are you okay?" The same voice asked me. "Yes, I am fine." I said, the I looked at the girl who saved me only to see myself. "Who are you?" I asked as the girl and I stood up, she smiled at me and said. "I'm Piper, your descendant."

I was surprised to hear this, I have a descendant in this strange new world and it's a girl. "I am Prince Rapses, but you must have already known that." I said, she nodded yes and told me where I was then took me to my guardians.

"Rapses! Thank the gods, your alright." Ja-Kal said, when I asked what happened to my guardians so they explained to me what Scarab did and why they are mummies along with all the adventures they've been having with Piper.

So it was decided that I would stay in the sphinx while my guardians looked for a way to send me home and teach me about this strange world.

Piper pov: It's a few days since Rapses has come to the 21 century and the mummies have been spending so much time with him, I know they're trying to help him understand this time era but I feel left out none of them have noticed I took my stuff back to my house even though Mom's still in California.

"Hey guys, do you wanna hang out before I head to the school?" I asked with hope in my voice. "I'm sorry Piper, but we can't." Rath said, I frowned and left the sphinx. "I thought they were gonna send Rapses's back home." I thought.

I was at the sphinx again because I left my copy of the script there. "What is this strange paper?" Rapses asked, I saw that he was holding my script. "I'll take that." I said as I snatched it away from him, Rapses looked upset but I just rolled my eyes and began to leave.

"Piper, wait." Nefer-Tina called, she and the others told me that I have show Rapses around while they rest in their sarcophagi I don't have time for that.

"Guys, I don't have time to play miss. tour guide. I have practice for the school play so I need to head to the school." I said, Rapses was about to say something but I cut him off. "And no, I'm not taking him with me." But Ja-Kal made me take him.

Rapses pov: I was excited to go this school building but according to Piper I had to blend in so she gave some of her cousin's clothes. "Why do you have boy clothes?" I asked as I changed into them behind a curtain.

"I only have them because my cousin gave them to me." Piper said while blushing, after I was done we went to the school. "Okay, now if anybody asks your my twin cousin who's visiting from Egypt." Piper said, we had to come up with a cover story for me.

"Alright kids, today we'll be doing the scene where Mal and Maleficent sing." Mrs. Lucy said, so Piper and her friends got to their places while I sat down to watch. [Play Evil like me from Descendants].

[ **Piper** ]

 _Look at you_

 _Look at me_

 _I don't know who to be_

 _Mother_

 _Is it wrong is it right_

 _Be a thief in the night_

 _Mother_

 _Tell me what to do_

[ **Sally** ]

 _I was once like you, my child_

 _Slightly insecure_

 _Argued with my mother, too_

 _Thought I was mature_

 _But I put my heart aside_

 _And I used my head_

 _Now I think it's time you learned_

 _What dear old mama said._

 _Don't you wanna be evil like me_

 _Don't you wanna be mean_

 _Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine?_

 _Well, you can spend your life_

 _Attending to the poor_

 _But when your evil doing less is doing more_

 _Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad_

 _Don't you be very, very good at being bad_

 _I have tried my whole life long_

 _To do the worst I can_

 _Clawed my way to victory_

 _Built my master plan_

 _Now the time has come, my dear_

 _For you to take your place_

 _Promise me you'll try to be_

 _An absolute disgrace_

 _Don't you wanna be evil like me_

 _Don't you wanna be cruel_

 _Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool_

 _And when you grab that wand_

 _That's when your reign begins_

 _Who wants and evil queen without a sack of sins?_

 _Don't you wanna be heartless and harden as stone_

 _Don't you wanna be finger-lickin' evil to the bone_

 _This is not for us to ponder_

 _This was per-ordained_

 _You and I shall rule together_

 _Freedom soon regained_

 _Mistress of the universe_

 _Powerful and strong_

 _Daughter, hear me, help me, join me_

 _Won't you sing_ along?!

[ **Both** ]

 _Now we're gonna be evil, it's true_

 _Never gonna think twice_

[ **Piper** ]

 _And we're gonna be spiteful_

[ **Sally** ]

 _Yes, spiteful_

 _That's nice_

 _In just an hour or two our future's safe and sure_

 _This mother/daughter act is going out on tour_

 _If you wanna be evil and awful and free_

 _Then you should thank your lucky star_

 _That you were born the girl you are_

 _The daughter of an evilicious queen_

 _Like_

 _Me!_

Piper pov: I think was impressed by the performance because after we left he wouldn't stop asking all kinds of questions _. "_ Since practice is over, how about we go to the mall?" I said as I led him to the mall. "What is a mall?" Rapses asked.

"It's only the one of the best place's to hang out." I said, I showed Rapses all the cool place's to go to like the arcade where we played Dace Dance Revolution the song we played was 'Walk like and Egyptian' by the Bangles.

"I have never had this much fun!" Rapese said, when I asked what he meant by that Rapses told me he didn't get to play with other kids our age because of his royal duties, I felt bad for him.

"Hey, at least you get to act like a regular kid today." I said trying to cheer him up, just then out of nowhere Scarab shows up. "Now I've got you, Rapses!" Scarab said, he started to attack us so we ran.

"What do we do?" Rapses asked, I looked around and saw some things that can help us. "I've got an idea!" I said, we waited till Scarab got closer then used the soda spry to get him soaked and distracted.

"Alright!" Rapses and I say as we high-fived, the mummies found us and started to fight the shabti soon Rapses got the time scroll and started to read the spell to send himself back home only he hadn't seen Scarab sneaking up on him.

"Rapses! Watch out!" I said as I ran to him, I tripped and knocked Rapses along with myself into the time vortex. "OH NO!" I shouted as I was sucked in. "Piper! NOOOOO!" The mummies yelled. I couldn't believe what just happened but I guess I should since magic is now an everyday thing in my life.

Soon Rapses and I landed in the sand I was holding the time scroll so I put it in backpack to make sure I didn't lose it. "Where are we?" I asked as I stood up. "We are in my time era." Rapses said, I surprised and scared when he said that.

"Rapses!" Four familiar voices shouted, we turned to see the mummies only they we're alive. "Rapses, are you alright? We we're afraid we had lost you in that sandstorm." Ja-Kal said, that's when they saw me standing next to Rapses.

"My prince, who is this?" Armon asked, Rapses and I looked at each other then at the mummies. "Um, I'm Piper. Rapses's descendant from the future." I said with a nervous look, it took them a few seconds to processes what I just said and when they did.

"What!" They screamed then Rath fainted, oh boy we've got a lot of explaining to do.

 **So now that Piper is in the past what's gonna happen to her? Find out in the next chapter Future meets the Past Part 2. Now then I would like to give a shout out to all who have reviewed my story thanks you guys so much and Prime Sparklings you're right we girls gotta stick together. I hope you enjoy this chapter! See ya next time.**


	4. Future meets the past, Part two!

Rapses pov: It took a few minutes for us to get Rath to wake up and once we did. "What do you mean by, your Rapses's descendant?" Rath asked Piper who hid behind me, I guess she was scared but she didn't have to be since she knows them.

"She and Rapses do look similar, so they must be related." Nefer-Tina said as she looked at us, I think I better tell Piper to call her Nefer so Nefer-Tina doesn't get into trouble but maybe Piper already knows what to call her.

"Since Piper is Rapses's descendant, does this mean we have to call her princess Piper?" Armon asked, that had caused Piper to face-vault into the sand and made my guardians give her strange looks. "Piper, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, but please don't call me princess okay." Piper said, when Ja-Kal asked why they shouldn't call her princess this was the answer. "Because it's embarrassing. And I'm still technically not a princess." Piper said while blushing.

"Piper, how did you get here?" Ja-Kal asked, so we started to explain what happened and Piper told my guardians about the adventures they have together she left out the part where Nefer-Tina told the others she was really a girl which she was thankful for and left out what Scarab did to cause them to become mummies.

"Hmm, I shall start looking for a scroll to use to send Piper back home." Rath said, Piper was about to say something but Rath cut her off. "For now, she shall have to blend in and will accompany Rapses to his classes."

I forgot I still have my lesson's and I still have to do them just then a thought came to me. "What are we going to my mother?" I asked, we all thought of what to tell my mother when we see her so we decided to tell her the truth.

"Now then, let's get you two out of those clothes it is much to hot for them." Ja-Kal said, I went with Ja-Kal, Rath and Armon while Piper went with Nefer-Tina to get changed into normal clothes.

Third person pov: Piper was in the middle of getting changed into a girl version of the outfit Rapses had been wearing when she first met him. "Thank you for leaving out the part where you and the boys find out I'm a girl." Nefer-Tina said.

"No problem, but why am I wearing a crown? I already said that I'm not a princess." Piper said, Nefer-Tina told Piper that is a princess since she is related to Rapses so the crown is a must, Nefer-Tina the tied a sash around Piper's waist and her hair was in the same style it had been on Family Day.

"So, do you guys really use crushed ant eggs as makeup?" Piper asked, she had learned about this fact from watching 'Where on earth is Carmen Sandiego?' and wanted to see if this fact was true.

"Yes, the lipstick that Egyptian girls use is made from carmine beetles and ant's eggs. You see when worked in a pestle, the carmine beetles gave a strong red color while the ant eggs provided the base ingredient." Nefer-Tina said.

"So, it is true. Hmm, could've gone my whole life without knowing that fact." Piper thought, after getting changed Piper and Nefer-Tina met up with the boys. "Wow, Piper. You look just like a princess." Rapses said, Piper blushed and followed Rapses to where he and his mother eat.

"Hello Rapses, who is your friend?" The queen asked, Once Piper introduced herself to the queen Rapses told his mother what happened to Piper and him so the queen said Piper could stay for as along as she needs to then they began to eat.

The next day Piper went with Rapses to his lesson's and was having fun with Rath's science lesson or as Piper called it 'Magic 101' Rapses and Piper said the spell together which ended up exploding into confetti that turned into a jack-in-the box with a monkey mask on came out since that scared Rath it made him faint again.

"Maybe we should go to your next lesson." Piper said while laughing, Rapses agreed and they left to find Armon who taught them both new Egyp-tsu moves he also had the kids spar against each other but they we're evenly matched after that it was time to learn how to drive a chariot with Nefer-Tina a.k.a. Nefer.

After that it was time for Rapses's lesson on how to hunt but Piper stayed behind since she didn't want to see any animals be killed so she went to hang out with Nefer-Tina, Armon and Rath who was now awake.

"So, Rapses told us you can sing." Armon said to Piper, who nodded her head yes. "Do you think you could sin for us?" Nefer-Tina asked, she was really hoping Piper would say yes. "Sure, but the song isn't something you'd know." Piper said. [Play Best Friends For Life full song from Trollz]

[ **Piper** ]

 _We'll always be,_

 _Closer than anyone around._

 _My dearest friends,_

 _Cause we've got magic in us!_

 _And it doesn't matter,_

 _If we're together or apart!_

 _No spell can break it,_

 _No one can take it,_

 _It's written in the stars!_

 _Cause we are Best Friends For Life!_

 _We stand by each other's side!_

 _No matter where we go, or what we do,_

 _One thing is true._

 _Best friends for life!_

 _I hope you know_

 _That you're like sisters to me._

 _Other's will come and go,_

 _But I love you like family!_

 _And that won't change!_

 _I will always feel this way!_

 _Close as we can be, you and me,_

 _Stronger every day!_

 _And we are Best Friends For Life!_

 _We stand by each other's side!_

 _No matter where we go, or what we do,_

 _One thing is true._

 _Best Friends For Life!_

Piper pov: After I was done singing I opened my eyes and saw a crowed had formed around us. "Um, ta-da?" I said with a nervous smile, soon the whole crowed started to cheer for me so I took a bow.

"That was impressive." A familiar voice said, I turned and saw Scarab standing right behind me, so I moved closer to Rath who saw the fear in my eyes so he held me close to him. "What do you want Scarab?" Rath asked.

"I only came to introduce myself to our guest." Scarab said, I knew what he really wanted but I wasn't going to let him get it. "Scarab, I believe you have own duties to preform." Ja-Kal said as he and Rapese came over to us.

Scarab sneered at the guardians but left. "Piper? Are you alright?" Rapses asked, I let go of Rath and hugged Rapses who in turn hugged me back I was shaking from my encounter with Scarab. "I think I know what will cheer you up!" Rapses said with a smile.

He took my i-pod and grabbed me then dragged me to an empty room and started the music. [Play Gotta be me from Teen Beach movie 2]

[ **Rapses** ]

 _Yeah!_

 _Come on!_

 _You and me are meant to be like a brand new board and the awesomest wave._

 _Thing is honey, I'm your need for every chillin' in tryin' to catch some waves._

 _Without you I'll sing the blues, instead o' rock, rock, rock, rock, rock and roll_ .

 _So I'm hopin' you'll miss me too and you're down to whatever since I broke the mold._

 _March to the beat._

 _I march to the beat gonna do my thang._

 _March to the beat._

 _I march to the beat gonna do my thang._

 _C'mon and feel this beat cause I gotta be me._

 _You let'em move those feet and they'll set you free,_

 _C'mon you need to see that I gotta be me._

 _I gotta be, I gotta be, gotta gotta be me._

 _C'mon and feel this beat cause I gotta be me!_

 _You let'em move those feet and they'll set you free._

 _C'mon you need to see that I gotta be me, I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!_

[ **Piper** ]

 _Like you I'm original, tryin' to move this world from where it's at_

 _You're laid back and I get stressed._

 _Yeah whenever we're together, we're more than that._

 _My motto's seize the day and night, and yours is let's go with the flow._

 _That's now reason to say goodbye, now if your're fast enough for a girl on the go!_

 _March to the beat._

 _I march to the beat gonna do my thang._

 _March to the beat._

 _I march to the beat gonna do my thang._

 _C'mon and feel this beat cause I gotta be me._

 _You let'em move those feet and they'll set you free._

 _C'mon you need to see that I gotta be me._

 _I gotta be, I gotta be, gotta gotta be me._

 _C'mon and feel this beat cause I gotta be me!_

 _You let'em move those feet and they'll set you free._

 _C'mon you need to see that I gotta be me._

 _I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!_

[ **Rapses and Piper** ]

 _March to the beat._

 _I march to the beat gotta do my thang._

 _March to the beat._

 _I march to the beat gotta do my thang._

 _C'mon and feel this beat cause I gotta be me._

 _You let'em move those feet and they'll set you free._

 _C'mon you need to see that I gotta be me._

 _I gotta be, gotta be...gotta be me!_

 _C'mon and feel this beat cause I gotta be me._

 _You let'em move those feet and they'll set you free._

 _C'mon you need see that I gotta be me._

 _I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!_

 _(ba da da dum dum de de bang bang)_

 _I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!_

 _(ba da da dum dum de de bang bang)_

 _I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!_

 _(ba da da dum dum de de bang bang)_

 _I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!_

 _(ba da da dum dum de de bang bang)_

 _Oh!_

 _Ay!_

 _Oh!_

 _I I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!_

 _I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!_

 _I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!_

 _I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!_

 _I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!_

After our performance Rapses and I saw that Rath had fainted for a third time and that Ja-Kal, Armon and Nefer-Tina's mouth's were wide open from shock. "Nice job!" I said to Rapses, smiled at me. "Thanks!" Rapses said as we high-fived.

"My Prince, where did you learn to sing that song?" Rath asked after he woke up, he had fainted from shock because of the song and he along with the others learned Rapses can sing which is awesome.

"I was the one who taught him that song." I said, after I told them how Rapses had found my music device and that I taught him the lyrics to the song we just sang Rath just remembered something.

"That reminds me, I still have not found a way to send Piper home." Rath said, the others were worried that I wouldn't get home but then I told them I still have the time scroll and went to get it along with my backpack once I got both items I went back to my friends.

"Hello, Piper." Scarab said, before he could get me I dodge Scarab and made a break for it. "Guys! Scarab is chasing me!" I said, I handed Rath the scroll which he read from just in time because Scarab entered the room and tired to grab me but failed since the time vortex opened up and sucked me in.

I was going back to my time era and when I finally got home I saw that I was inside the sphinx. "I'm back. Yes! Hey guys, I'm back!" I shouted, my guardians ran into the room and hugged me.

"Piper! Thank the gods you're safe!" Ja-Kal said, I smiled at my friends and started to tell them what happened to me while I had been with Rapses. "No wonder I kept humming that song whenever you played it." Nefer-Tina said.

"Yep, that was Rapses and I for sure." I said, later when everyone calmed down I went to find Ja-Kal. "Here Ja-Kal, I took this while I was in the past." I said, Ja-Kal took the the photo from me it was of him with his wife and son.

"Thank you, Piper." Ja-Kal said with a smile, I'm happy I took that picture while his past self wasn't looking. I can't wait for the next adventure, see you next time!

 **Okay, so this ends the two parter and I don't own either of the songs I used and I want to say I started a story for Disney's adventures of the Gummi Bears if you wanna check it out. So I'll see ya next time!**


	5. Desert Chic!

Apep pov: Finally the time has come, my friends and I are back in the mortal world. "Alright guys, time to find Rapses and make him pay." I said to my boys, just then some humans driving strange looking chariots showed up so we decided to take their looks.

"I'm looking foreword to getting rid of Rapses!" I thought with a smirk, this will the best day of my life, on the way into town I thought of a plan on how to lure Rapses to us and once we have him will be rid of him.

"Tonight, we'll make what the humans call a commercial and lure the prince to us. Once we have him then we strike!" I said.

Piper pov: I was going over the new spells that Rath had taught me, one of them being 'How to turn a staff into a snake' for some reason that spell seemed familiar to me but I didn't know why.

"Uh-oh, I have to get home now." I said out loud, I wish I'd know that Nefer-Tina had been behind me. "I'll take you home." She said, that caused me to jump in surprise. "Where'd you come from?" I asked, Nefer-Tina just laughed and told she came in a few seconds ago.

I packed up my stuff, said good-night to the others and left with Nefer-Tina who by the way loves to drive the Hot Ra before I knew it, we were at my house. "Thanks for ride home, Nefer-Tina." I said, I got out of the Hot Ra and placed my backpack on my shoulders.

"No problem, Piper. See ya later." Nefer-Tina said, she took off so I went inside. "I guess Mom's still at work." I said, I went and made a frozen pizza for supper then finished my homework once that was done I eating while watching t.v. when a new commercial came on and mentioned a talent show in the park.

"Sounds cool! Maybe I'll enter." I said, after I ate my pizza I got ready for bed while deciding what to do for the show. "I could sing. Yeah I'll do that." I said, soon it was time for bed I shut off the light and fell into a deep sleep.

Third person pov: After Nefer-Tina dropped Piper at her house, she went for a drive around town looking for something to do. "But what?" Nefer-Tina thought, suddenly a man on motorcycle showed up next to the Hot Ra.

"Hello beautiful, care to race?" The guy asked, Nefer-Tina agreed so they raced only what Nefer-Tina didn't know was that her opponent was Apep soon after the race Apep and Nefer-Tina introduced themselves to each other and hung out for a few hours.

By the time Nefer-Tina got back to the sphinx it was close to midnight. "Where have you been?" Ja-Kal asked, he and the others were watching t.v. or in this case what they call 'The spirit box' when she had come in.

"I was having some fun after I dropped Piper off at her house." Nefer-Tina said, she was still thinking about Apep and really hoped to see him again. "You should have been back hours ago." Rath said, he stood up and went over to Ja-Kal.

"I would have been, but I met someone." Nefer-Tina said with a dreamy tone, the boys looked at each other since they didn't know what to think and before they could blink Nefer-Tina was already in her sarcophagus.

The next morning: Piper went to the sphinx since the talent show wasn't until noon and before she could call out Nefer-Tina got to Piper first. "Piper, I need to talk to you." Nefer-Tina said, so the girls went to a different room so the boys wouldn't hear them.

"So, what's up?" Piper asked her female guardian, Nefer-Tina was pacing then looked at her charge. "I met someone last night and I think I'm in love." Nefer-Tina said, she had hoped her princess wouldn't get upset but Piper did the opposite.

"EEEEEEEE! Nefer-Tina! I'm so happy for you!" Piper said as she hugged Nefer-Tina, soon they began to talk about Apep then when Piper saw the commercial for the talent show again Nefer-Tina saw Apep and asked Piper to go with her to the park.

"I was already going there for the talent show anyway." Piper said, so they left for the park once there Piper suggested she and Nefer-Tina sing together if only they had a bit more careful.

"It would seem that Rapse has been reborn. But as a girl, this should be interesting." Apep said, his friends knocked out Piper and Nefer-Tina then left to set a trap for the other guardians.

"Oh, this is all my fault. I never should have asked you to come with me." Nefer-Tina said to Piper, who was cutting the ropes with her pocket knife. "It's not your fault so don't worry." Piper said, just as the girls were about escape a bunch of snakes appeared.

"What do we do now?" Nefer-Tina asked, she was looking around for another way out. "Wait, you've heard of snake charmers right?" Piper asked, Nefer-Tina nodded her head yes. "Well, let's charm 'em!" Piper said. [Play Getting Lucky by the Chipettes]

[ **Piper and Nefer-Tina** ]

 _Honey you're sweet thing,_

 _and you look so fine_

 _All I ever wanted_

 _is to make you mine_

 _Give me a clue_

 _Tell me what I need to do_

 _to get lucky with you_

 _Boy I really love you_

 _with my heart soul_

 _Honey won't you take me_

 _Where I want to go_

 _Getting lucky_

 _whoo, getting lucky_

 _It's really what it's all about_

 _Getting lucky, mmm getting lucky_

 _It's something I can't do without_

 _Honey I've been waiting,_

 _waiting patiently_

 _Let me unlock your heart boy_

 _I think I got the key_

 _Give me a clue_

 _tell me what I need to do_

 _to get lucky with you_

 _O-oh give me a clue_

 _tell me what I need to do_

 _to get lucky with you_

 _Oh give me a clue_

 _Tell me what I need to do_

 _to get lucky with you_

 _Give me a clue_

 _won't you tell me what I need to do_

 _To get lucky with you_

 _Oh honey, honey_

 _Give me a clue_

 _won't you tell me what I need to do_

 _To get lucky with you_

 _Oh give me a clue_

 _please tell me what I need to do_

 _To get lucky with_ you!

Nefer-Tina pov: I still can't believe that song worked who would have thought that there are two ways to charm a snake. "Piper, how did you know that song would work?" I asked, the snakes had been distracted so we escaped.

"I saw it in a movie and thought it would work." Piper said with a shrug, I stared at her and didn't know what to say after that we found Apep and his guys trying hurt our friends. "With the strength of Ra!" I shouted.

Ja-Kal, Rath, Armon and I managed to stop Apep along with guys then we sent back to the other side of the western gates. "I'll never forget you, my love." Thought, little did I know that Piper saw my sad look when we got back to the sphinx Piper dragged me back to the room we were in before.

"Nefer-Tina, I'm sorry about happened between you and Apep. But I'm sure you'll see him again." Piper said softly, she then hugged me as I started to cry since she's the only one who knows how I really feel when it comes to love.

"Thank you, for understanding Piper. I don't know what I'd do without you." I said while crying, Piper rubbed my back and soothed me by talking softly to me. "I'm really lucky to have Piper as my princess." I thought.

Apep pov: I'll miss Nefer-Tina but I have a feeling we'll see each other again. "I'll miss you my love, but I know we'll see each other again." I said. 


	6. The Gift of Geb!

Piper pov: Well, here we go again with Scarab trying to get Rapses's soul out of my body, typical. "You four, shall not stand in my way!" Scarab said to my guardians, when is he gonna give up?

"Why can't Scarab just give up? Surly he know's he'll never win, right?" I thought, I'm glad I've been learning Egyp-tsu from Armon since now I can defend myself from the shabti even though my friends tried to keep me away from the fights.

"You will never get the princess, Scarab!" Ja-Kal said with a stern voice, but it looks like Scarab has other plans because he just knocked out Ja-Kal.

"If you want Ja-Kal back, then meet me at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge." Scarab said to me. "Ja-Kal!" The others and I shouted, this is bad Scarab just kidnapped Ja-Kal and won't give him back until he get's what he wants.

"I'll save you Ja-Kal, I promise!" I thought, we all went back to the sphinx and my three reaming guardians kept arguing about how they'd rescue our dear friend from our enemy and I wanted to help.

"But knowing them, they'll want me to stay away from the fight." I thought, I left the room and went back to where Ja-Kal had been teaching me to us the Boomer-Ra. It's kinda like a boomerang but has three sides instead of two sides.

Just then I heard the others talking. "We need to keep Piper from going to the bridge." Rath said, I rolled my eyes and before anything else could be said an earthquake had started.

"Earthquake!" I shouted, then I took cover under a table so I wouldn't get hurt if stuff started falling. "Piper! Are you alright?!" Nefer-Tina asked me, the quake had subsided and my guardians came into the room.

"Yes, but that earthquake was scary." I said, my guardians didn't know what and earthquake was so I explained it to them but they laughed at my explanation and Rath told me the earthquake had been cause by none other then Geb the earth god.

I was starting to think that he might have had something to do with the earthquake. "Alright, so if it was Geb, then how do we stop him?" I asked, Rath told us that we must find the person who summoned Geb because only that person can send him back.

"I think I know who summoned him." I said, we all had one person in mind. "Scarab." We thought, since Scarab was the one to bring Geb here we had to find a way to get him to send Geb back but how.

Third person pov: "You will not get away with this, Scarab!" Ja-Kal said, he being held back by the shabti. "I think I will. I know that the princess cares for you and the others." Scarab said, they were waiting for Piper and the others to show up.

"My princess is smarter then you think. She would not put herself in danger for me." Ja-Kal said, he so sure that Piper would never risk her life for his. "Are you sure about that?" Scarab asked with a smirk.

Piper along with Rath, Armon and Nefer-Tina arrived at the Golden Gate Bridge and her guardians were still arguing about how they should save Ja-Kal, Piper had enough of this so she was currently climbing one of the ropes to the top of the bridge.

"Alright, Scarab. I'm here, now let Ja-Kal go!" Piper said in a commanding voice, Scarab gave an evil smile and said. "If you want him, then give me what I seek." Piper knew exactly what Scarab wanted but he wouldn't get for Piper has a plan.

"Alright, I'll give you what you want." Piper said, Scarab grabbed her left arm and held Piper over the railing. "But please, one question before I go?" Piper asked Scarab. "What is it?" Scarab asked.

"It was you wasn't it. You summoned Geb didn't you?" Piper asked, when Scarab answered with a yes Geb appeared and was really ticked off because Scarab had lied about being summoned by Piper.

"So, you summoned me and the princess didn't! You lied and now you will be punished!" Geb said to Scarab, Geb tired to get away but thanks to Piper who hit him with the Boomer-Ra, Geb took Scarab to other side of the Western Gate.

Ja-Kal pov: I was impressed by what the princess had done but I was also upset that she willingly put herself in danger. "Knowing Scarab, he'll be back." Piper said to me. I agreed with her because she was right after we got to the others they scolded Piper for what she did.

"Sorry, guys. But I couldn't just stand by and do nothing." Piper said, we all knew she felt guilty for actions so we forgave her then we went back to the sphinx.

The next day, it time for the play at Piper's school and since her mother is still out of town she invited us to see the play. "I wonder how this will go." Armon said, we had never seen the princess practice for the play so we don't know what to expect.

The play had gone without a hitch my friends and I were still surprised to Piper play the part of a villain and now we at the last song of the play. [Play Set it off from Descendants]

[ **Piper, Aria and Dj** ]

 _Oh oh yeah_

 _Oh oh yeah_

 _Let's set if off_

 _Oh yeah_

 _You can make it happen_

[ **Jay, Carlos and Ben** ]

 _Oh,eh, oh, eh, hey!_

[ **Ben** ]

 _Kings and queens, it's our time to rise_

 _Write the book, story of our lives_

 _This is us taking back the night_

[ **All** ]

 _Oh, eh, oh, eh_

[ **Piper** ]

 _Break the spell, we were born this way_

 _Be yourself, forget the DNA_

 _Everybody raise your hands and say_

[ **All** ]

 _Oh, eh, oh, eh, hey!_

[ **Aria** ]

 _Sound the alarm, get on your feet_

 _Let's set if off and rock this beat_

 _Dance till your heart is wild and free_

[ **All** ]

 _Oooooooooooh_

[ **Aria** ]

 _Feelin' the power, let it all out_

 _Like what you see in the mirror,shout!_

 _We got the keys, the kingdom's ours!_

[ **All** ]

 _Ooooooooh_

 _Oh, eh, oh, eh, hey!_

 _Chorus:_

[ **All** ]

 _Let's set it off! Oh yeah_

 _Start a chain reaction, and never let it stop_

 _Let's set it off! Oh yeah_

 _You can make it happen, with everything you got_

 _Let's set it off!_

[ **All** ]

 _Get ready,set it off_

 _We got to set it off_

 _Get ready, set if off_

 _(Oh,eh, oh, eh)_

[ **Jay and Carlos** ]

 _Yo, it's time to set this thing off_

 _Let's make it happen now_

 _I'm 'a make my own future, ignore all the rumors_

 _Show 'em how passion sound_

 _They all told me I should back down_

 _Judgin' me cause of my background_

 _Thinkin' 'bout changing my path now_

 _Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now_

[ **Audrey** ]

 _Feelin' the power , let it all out_

 _Like what you see in the mirror, shout_

 _We got the keys, the kingdom's ours_

 _(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)_

[ **All** ]

 _Let's set it off! Oh yeah_

 _Start a chain reaction, and never let it stop_

 _Let's set it off! Oh, yeah_

 _You can make it happen_

 _With everything you got_

 _Let's set it off!_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _We got to set it off_

 _Get ready, set if off_

 _3, 2, 1_

 _Oh, oh, yeah!_

[ **Music** ]

 _Let's set if off! Oh, yeah_

 _Start a chain reaction, and never let it stop_

 _Let's set it off! Oh, yeah_

 _You can make it happen with everything you got_

 _Let's set it off!_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _We got to set it off_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _We got to set it off_

 _What?_

Armon pov: The play was done we all went to Mr. Beefy Burgers for supper. "That was an amazing performance, Piper!" I said to my princess with a smile. "Thanks, but I'm glad the plays done." Piper said to us.

I saw that Piper was close to falling asleep so we went back to the sphinx by the time we got there, the princess was asleep to I took her to her room and put her into the bed then pulled the covers over her.

"Goodnight, Piper." I said quietly to the princess. "Night, love you guys." Piper said in her sleep, she had a smile on her face so I smiled too then left to go to bed. I wonder what'll happen next." I thought, guess I'll just have to wait and see.

 **Alright, so I kinda forgot to do this earlier so anyway, any and all I songs I use for this story I don't own. So please review and no flames!**


	7. Valentines Day!

Piper pov: OMG! Today is my favorite day of the month, it's Valentines Day. "My favorite day!" I said to myself, I got candy and cards for my friends so I hope they like what I got them.

"Happy valentines day, Piper!" Mom said to me, she got some candy and a cute angel bear. "Happy valentines day, Mom!" I said to her, I gave her v-day gift then left to head to the sphinx before school once I got to the sphinx I saw that Rath and Armon were once again have an argument.

"Hey, guys! Happy valentines day!" I said getting my guardians attention. "Happy what day?" Ja-Kal asked me with confusion in his voice, I told them today is valentines day and when they still didn't understand I had to explain the whole thing to them.

"This day sounds wonderful." Nefer-Tina said with a dreamy gaze. "It is, here these are for you guys." I said with a smile, after I gave them their v-day gifts I left for school since were having a party and for another reason.

"Alright, today's the day. I'm gonna tell him." I said with determination, as soon as I got to school I saw Walter my best friend as well as my secret crush. "I'm gonna tell him, today!" I thought.

"Hey, Piper. What's up?" Walter asked me, I knew for a fact that I was blushing a bit. "Um, not much. Here, happy valentines day!" I said to Walter, I gave him all of his favorite v-day things which would be a rare cd that he's been looking for, favorite candy and the latest manga.

"Oh, wow thanks, Piper. Here, these are for you." Walter said to me, he gave me my favorite v-day stuff then went to the classroom when everyone was there our party started and we talked about the Valentines Day dance that's happening tonight.

"Hey, Piper? Will you go to the dance with me?" Walter asked me while blushing. "Yes, I'll go to the dance with you." I said to him while blushing, while we talked about the dance I didn't see a boy staring at me through the classroom window.

Third person pov: "Piper. She's the one, I'm going to marry!" The mystery boy said to himself, the boy has long shoulder length blond hair, brown eyes, tan skin, along with plumed butterfly and is wearing a white one shoulder toga that stops at his knees.

This boy's name is Anteros, one of the sons of Aphrodite and Ares oh, boy did he have a plan in mind. "I shall make Piper my bride!" Anteros said to himself, he flew away to get everything set up for the wedding even though he knew he had win Piper's heart first and if he couldn't...well let's just say he's got a back up plan.

After school Piper went back to the sphinx and dragged Nefer-Tina to an empty room. "Nefer-Tina, I need your help." Piper said to her female guardian. "My help with what?" Nefer-Tina asked Piper.

Piper told Nefer-Tina that Walter had asked her to school's dance and needed help to get ready. "Don't worry, Piper. I'll help you get ready." Nefer-Tina said to the princess, so the girl's left and went back to Piper's house so she can get ready.

A little later, Piper was now dressed in an orange strapless dress with blue and white at the end of it that ended at her knees and was wearing blue flats while her hair was in a side ponytail like before, Nefer-Tina knew she had an amazing job.

"Wow, Piper. You look beautiful." Nefer-Tina said to the princess. "Thanks, Nefer-Tina. It's all because of you though." Piper said to Nefer-Tina, soon Walter came and picked up Piper and they went to the dance if only they'd known that Anteros was following them.

Walter and Piper were dancing when a new song played and they began to dance to it with everyone watching them. [Play Dance with me from the Cheetah Girls]

[ **Lyrics** ]

 _Follow me into my world_

 _Let your worries fade away with every step you take_

 _Baby, whatcha' waiting for_

 _Let the tango take control_

 _Feel the music inside your soul (whoa)_

 _My hand is out, just grab a hold_

 _Watch time fade away_

 _My arms will keep you safe_

 _It's just you and me_

 _Dancing in this dream_

 _Whatever you do, don't wake me up_

 _The feelings real, won't let it_

 _stop, no_

[ **Chorus** ]

 _Don't be afraid, take my hand_

 _Forget the world_

 _Will you dance, dance with me_

 _Puedomos bailar eternamente_

 _Trust in me, take a chance_

 _Feel the tango_

 _When you dance, dance with me_

 _Puedomos bailar eternamente_

 _Now I have you next to me_

 _Everything is how it should be_

 _Baby, don't fight the feeling_

 _We're floating on the clouds,_

 _If I could I'd never come back down_

 _Baby, let's just keep on groovin'_

 _As time fades away_

 _My arms will keep you safe_

 _It's just you and me_

 _Dancing in this dream_

 _Whatever you do, don't wake me up_

 _The feelings real, won't let it_

 _stop, no_

[ **Chorus** ]

 _Dance with me_

 _(I'm dancing with you)_

 _For this moment in time_

 _(My dreams have come true)_

 _Dance with me_

 _If for only on night_

[ **Chorus** ]

 _Dan't be afraid, take my hand_

 _Forget the world_

 _Will you dance, Dance with me_

 _Puedomos bailar etenramente_

 _Trust in me, take a chance_

 _Feel the tango_

 _When you dance, dance with me_

 _Puedomos bailar etenremante_

[ **Music fades out** ]

When Piper and Walter stopped dancing everyone cheered for them because everybody knows how amazing Walter and Piper are when they dance just then a hole had been blasted into the gym wall and Anteros came inside while riding in a golden chariot.

"Piper. I have come for you!" Anteros said as he looked at Piper, she along with everyone else were shocked by his appearance. "Um, who're you?" Piper asked the young god, she didn't know what he wanted but she was about to find out.

"I am Anteros! Son of Ares and Aphrodite, and I'm here to make you my bride!" Anteros said to Piper, she now knew who the boy was since she had been researching the gods ever since that incident with Geb, Piper was worried she'd meet other gods.

She was right about meeting other gods and this one wanted her to be his bride. "Hey! Back off, Piper is my girl!" Walter said to the young god.

Piper's eyes had widen when Walter said that because 1) you never insult a god unless you have a death wish and 2) he loves her just like she loves him.

"No! Piper is mine!" Anteros said, he then hit Walter using his powers and sent him flying until Walter hit a table. "Walter!" Piper cried out in worry for her crush.

Before she could get to him Anteros grabbed Piper around the waist then left so the wedding ceremony could begin.

Rath pov: The mini pyramid that let's us know if Piper is in danger began to glow. "Everyone, come quick!" I yelled, my friends came into the room. "What is it, Rath?" Ja-Kal asked me, I told him about how Piper was in danger then the mini pyramid showed us what happened.

We followed the light the mini pyramid had sent out to an old warehouse and found our princess in a white floor length toga. "What is happening?" Armon asked me, but I didn't know so I couldn't answer him.

"What's happening is a wedding. And I will not let you ruin it!" Anteros said to us. "You can not marry our princess!" Ja-Kal said to the young god, Anteros was upset and tried to hit us when Piper came out and ran in front of us with arms spread out.

"Piper? What are you doing?" Anteros asked our princess. "I'm protecting my friends. Anteros, I can't marry you because I already love someone else." Piper said, this was new to Armon, Jak-Kal and I but before we could question our princess Anteros cut in.

"But, I love you! Who could be better then a god?" Anteros asked Piper. "The boy you hurt is the one I love! And you only think you're in love, but you're not!" Piper said, Anteros looked ready to hurt someone but was stopped by a women's voice.

"She is right my son." Aphrodite said to her son. "What do mean, mother?" Anteros asked his mother, Aphrodite told her son that kidnapping someone and trying to force them into marriage is not love and that it was wrong.

"So, because of what you have done to Piper and her loved ones you are grounded." Aphrodite said to Anteros, he sighed but complied and before he left he looked at Piper.

"I shall return and win your love, Piper. You'll see!" Anteros said, then he left in a cloud of smoke. "I'm very sorry about my son, Piper." Aphrodite said to our princess. "It's alright." Piper said with a wave of her hand.

Aphrodite left and we went back to Piper's school and saw that the dance was still going on. "Piper? Can I have one final dance?" Walter asked Piper. "Sure, Walter." Piper said, they danced and Walter said something to Piper but we couldn't hear then he started to sing. [Play One Two cha cha cha from The Adventures of Tom thumb and Thumbelina]

[ **Walter** ]

 _One day it happens_

 _I turned to see the lady who,_

 _Who certainly changed my life_

 _It happens one day_

 _And one day the birds will sing_

 _The trees and everything_

 _Will go one, two, cha cha cha_

 _One two cha cha cha_

 _And one day,_

 _And instantly_

 _The fuzzy wuzzy bumble bee_

 _Will go_

[ **Piper** ]

 _One two cha cha cha_

[ **Both** ]

 _One two cha cha cha_

 _And one day (One day)_

[ **Walter** ]

 _Out comes the sun_

 _The mice and geese_

 _And everyone_

 _Will go_

[ **Both** ]

 _One two cha cha cha_

 _One two cha cha cha_

 _One two cha cha chaaa_

 _One two cha cha chaaa_

 _One two cha cha cha_

 _On this beautiful dayyyy!_

"Piper, must really love Walter." I said while watching them, they really do seem to be in love. "Yes, yes she does." Nefer-Tina said, all four of us watched in silence as our princess danced with the one she loves but Armon broke the silence.

"Wait, isn't Walter the princess's best friend?" Armon asked, the rest of sighed at his question. "He just doesn't get it." I thought, I wonder what's going to happen now that a Greek God wants to marry Piper.

 **Alright! New chapter is up and I know this wasn't part of the show but most of my chapters won't be. Anyways I don't either songs I used so please review and no flames!**


	8. Dog Bites Mummy!

Piper pov: Alright, I got to school early for once and started to practice with the Boomer-Ra. "I just gotta-" I started but I was cut off, the bushes behind me were moving. "Who's there! Come out, now!" I demanded.

"It's just me, Piper." Elaine said to me, I was very confused as to why she was in the bushes. "Why are you sneaking around?" I asked Elaine. "Oh, no reason." Elaine said to me, I knew she was lying because she's a bad lair.

"If you want ask me something, then just ask." I said with a smile, so Elaine asked me if I had anything to do with the sightings of my guardians. "Uh-oh!" I thought to myself, I knew that my guardians needed to be more careful now.

"So, do you?" Elaine asked me. "Of course not. What would give you that idea?" I asked her, she looked at the Boomer-Ra and saw the hieroglyphs on it then told me it looked like something the mummies would use but I told her it was just a toy.

Soon it was time for class. "Saved by the bell." I thought as I made my way to class, school time went by fast and each time I saw Elaine I had to make up a lie or just avoid her. "I need to let the mummies know." I thought.

I went to the sphinx but I had a feeling Elaine was following me so I kept going through different places and finally lost her. "Guys, we need to talk." I said to my guardians. "What's wrong, Piper?" Ja-Kal asked me.

So, I told them about my friend Elaine and that she's trying to get info on them. "I'm sure she will give up. Don't worry my princess." Rath said to me, I blushed at the princess comment and knew he was wrong.

Third person pov: While Piper was trying to figure out what to do about Elaine two dog looking spirits named Set and Anubis came through the western gate hoping to get revenge on Piper for stopping them back in Yosemite.

"Time to get revenge against the princess and her guardians." Set to Anubis. "But what're we going to do?" Anubis asked Set, Set told him that they'd capture Piper and use her as bait for the guardians then once the five of them are together Set and Anubis would destroy them.

The two dog spirits then took off for town and went to find Piper who had just left the sphinx and was on her way home. "She's gonna show up at my house. I just know it." Piper said to herself, when Piper got home her mummy-cat Kahti was there to greet her.

"Meow." Kahti said to Piper. "Hey, sweetie. How was your day?" Piper asked Kahti, they began to play with cat toys Piper had gotten her kitty so she wouldn't get board just then Piper and Kahti heard a knock on the front door.

"I knew she would come here." Piper said to Kahti, so Piper went to open the door. "Hey." Elaine said to Piper. "Hey." Piper said to Elaine, the girls went to Piper's bedroom and Elaine started to interview Piper about the mummies.

"I already told you, I don't have anything to do with them." Piper said to Elaine, when Kahti came into Piper's room Elaine suggested taking her to the vet because of the bandages that were on her but Piper told her that Kahti was just fine.

"Alright, fine! But I still think you should." Elaine said to Piper, neither of the girls saw that Elaine had ripped some of Kahti's bandages but once she left the house Set and Anubis who had been following Piper's scent captured Elaine.

"Help! Someone help me!" Elaine screamed, Piper saw what had happened through the window and chased after them. "Hang on, Elaine. I'm coming!" Piper thought to herself, soon she reached a baseball stadium before Piper could go in someone grabbed her.

"Princess! Why did you come here without us?" Ja-Kal asked Piper. "I was gonna call, honest." Piper told him, she was still trying to calm her heart down since the mummies surprised her. "We'd better get your friend." Rath said.

So they five of them went into the stadium and heard Anubis's voice since Elaine wanted to interview him then they heard a 'Slap' sound. "Don't talk to the prisoner!" Set said to Anubis, Piper felt bad for Anubis when Set had slapped him.

Soon the mummies and Piper stepped out of the shadows then the battle had begun. "Piper! I knew you had something to do with the mummies!" Elaine said to Piper, once freed the girls ran to safety.

Soon the fight was over since Rath had banished Set and Anubis back to through the western gate. "I was so right! I can't wait to tell everyone about this!" Elaine shouted in happiness, but thanks to the staff that Set had been holding, Rath used it to erase Elaine's memories of today's events.

A few hours later Elaine woke up in Piper's house. "What happened?" Elaine asked Piper. "You fell asleep while we were doing homework." Piper said to Elaine, they did the homework and got it done just then Elaine asked Piper is she was gonna do the talent show.

"Of course I am. Do you wanna hear the song I'm gonna sing?" Piper asked Elaine, she nodded 'yes' so Piper started the music. [Play Akai Sweet Pea english version from Rosario Vampire]

[ **Piper** ]

 _Take me on a dream colored like spring time_

 _To the beach,_

 _The ocean waves are calling._

 _The smell of cigarettes as I lean close to you._

 _Hoping you feel the same way too._

 _It's been half a year since our first hello,_

 _You've shown no affection to me._

 _I don't understand,_

 _Why you won't just hold my hand._

 _I will follow you,_

 _That's what I want to do._

 _There's nothing else I can do._

 _I will follow you,_

 _Cause my love is true._

 _But your scared and shy,_

 _I'll never walk away._

 _I'm here to stay._

 _My love is like a flower that blooms,_

 _In spring time._

 _On the shores of my heart!_

Elaine pov: After hearing the song Piper's gonna sing for the talent show I decided to do an interview of her after the show at school tomorrow but for now I still had homework to finish.

The next day at school the talent show was almost over. "And the winner is, Piper Carnovan!" The principle said, everyone was happy for Piper but when I looked around I didn't see her mom in the crowed.

"How could Piper's mom not show up?!" I thought angerily, but I did see her cousins here. "At least some of Piper's family cares about her." I whispered to myself, soon I found my friend and interviewed her for the school paper.

"Thanks. Here come your cousins." I said to Piper, when they came over I went to the news paper club room and got started on the story about Piper, the most amazing singer this school has I wonder if she'll become famous.

 **Whew! New chapter done at last, so I wanna say that I don't own the song I used and I wanna give a shout out to Spiked Dragon who suggested the episode to me.**

 **And if anyone else has an episode in mind they'd like me to do just let me know. So please review and no flames m'kay! See ya later!**


	9. Loss of face!

Nefer-Tina pov: My friends and I are in this huge building that Piper calls a factory since we know for a fact that Scarab is here. "But, what's he up to?" I thought, turns out Scarab was trying to make himself younger with a potion.

"We must stop him!" Ja-Kal said to us, he was right if Scarab gets younger, he'll be able to use his magic to rule the world. "Time to start the party." Piper said to us with a smirk, I love how the princess wants to help us but I wish she'd stay out of harms way.

"Once I'm young again, I'll be able to rule this world." Scarab said to Heka, I'm still wondering where he got her from. "I don't think so!" I said to Scarab, so we started to fight the shabti while Ja-Kal went right for Scarab and knocked him down.

"No!" Scarab shouted, the potion he had made was knocked out of his hands and landed on me. "You shall pay for this!" Scarab yelled as he retreated, when I managed to get the powder off me and opened my eyes the other's were looking at me in shock.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked them, the boys started to shutter and I couldn't understand what they were saying. "Nefer-Tina! You look beautiful!" Piper said to me with a smile. "What do you mean?" I asked her.

Piper handed me a small mirror and I saw my reflection. "Whoa! I'm alive again!" I said to myself. "Wow, she looks 3000 years younger." Armon said. "We need to find a way to undo the potion." Rath said.

"No!" I said to him with a frown. "Nefer-Tina, you must let us change you back." Ja-Kal said to me. "No way!" I said to him, we got into an argument so I took Piper and we left the factory to go have some fun.

Third person pov: After having some fun Nefer-Tina took Piper home. "Thanks for the ride, Nefer-Tina. And don't be to hard on the boys, they just don't understand us girls." Piper said to Nefer-Tina with a smile.

"I know. But this might be my chance to act just like a girl." Nefer-Tina said to Piper, she then went to a club where a lot of guys tried to get her to dance with them but Nefer-Tina said no to each of them just then a talent scout came over.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Honey. I'm from the Fad modeling company and I was wondering if you were interested in becoming a model?" Ms. Honey asked Nefer-Tina. "I would love too." Nefer-Tina said to Ms. Honey, soon the two got ti work.

The next morning Rath, Armon and Ja-Kal were trying to get an explanation from Nefer-Tina. "Tell us, why were you out so late?" Ja-Kal asked Nefer-Tina with a stern look, Rath and Armon had the same look before she could say anything Piper came in.

"Nefer-Tina! Is it true? Are you a model now?" Piper asked Nefer-Tina with a smile. "Yes, Piper. I am." Nefer-Tina said to her princess, the two girls began talking about how exciting it was but the boys weren't happy about it after another argument Nefer-Tina and Piper left for a photo shoot.

"Oh, good! Your both here!" Ms. Honey exclaimed. "Both?" Nefer-Tina asked her, Ms. Honey told her that she and Piper were both doing the photo shoot since Piper is also a model and once that was done it was time for a music video with another girl named Talia.

"Ready, Nefer-Tina?" Piper asked her friend with a smile. "Ready, Piper!" Nefer-Tina said with a smile. [Play Higher english version from Lolirock]

[ **Nefer-Tina** ]

 _Oh, when I'm feeling doubts..._

 _I know I can count on my best friends!_

 _Yeah the word is out:_

 _United our friendship rocks!_

 _On the up standing side by side._

 _Hear that sound!_

 _Hear that sound!_

 _Let the whole world know!_

 _That we're back in town!_

 _Spread the word around!_

 _We've come back in town!_

 _Let the music take you higher..._

[ **All three** ]

 _Raise your hands you can touch the sky!_

 _Reach the stars we can make you fly!_

 _Call the girls fun is in the air!_

 _S.O.S we'll be always there!_

 _Raise your hands you can touch the sky!_

 _Rock your world in a fantasy!_

 _Let the music take you..._

 _Higher...higher...Whou-hou-hou!_

[ **Piper** ]

 _One, two, three yeah we're stepping out._

 _Hear that sound!_

 _Hear that sound!_

 _Let the whole world know_

 _Say it loud and proud_

 _That we're back in town_

 _Spread the word around!_

[ **Talia** ]

 _On the up standing side by side!_

 _Hear that sound!_

 _Can you here that sound?_

 _Let the whole world know!_

 _That we're back in town!_

 _Spread the word around!_

 _We've come back in town!_

 _Let the music take you higher..._

[ **All three** ]

 _Raise your hands you can touch the sky!_

 _Reach the stars we can make you fly!_

 _Call the girls fun is in the air!_

 _S.O.S we'll be always there!_

 _Raise your hands you can touch the sky!_

 _Rock your world in a fantasy!_

 _Spread your wings we will set you free!_

 _Call the girls fun is in the air!_

 _Let the music take you!_

Piper pov: After the music video Talia left to go do her new show so that left Nefer-Tina and I to relax and talk. "I still can't believe you didn't tell that your a model!" Nefer-Tina said to me with a surprised voice.

"Sorry, but I wanted it to be a surprise for you!" I said to her, just then a hole was blasted into the ceiling by you guessed it. "Scarab!" Nefer-Tina and I said simultaneously, why is he here?

"I'm here for the princess!" Scarab said to us. "Oh, for the love of-" I started, but I couldn't finish my sentence because Ja-Kal, Rath and Armon came in and started to fight the shabti, Nefer-Tina tried to transform but couldn't thanks to the potion.

"You must change back!" Rath said to her. "It's the only way!" Armon said to Nefer-Tina, so Nefer-Tina used the potion that Rath made and turned back into a mummy. "With the strength of, Ra!" Nefer-Tina yelled.

She and I both joined the fight and soon enough we won! "I guess being a model was fun while it lasted." Nefer-Tina said to me with a smile, I smiled at her and told her not worry because I help her act like a girl anytime she wants.

 **Alright! New chapter done and I want to thank Queen of Sparkle for suggesting this episode. And I don't own the song used in this chapter, so please review and no flames!**


	10. Ghoul's Gold!

Scarab pov: I can't believe I lost yet another chance to obtain the princess's soul and on top of that. "I'm broke!" I yelled out in rage. "What're you gonna do, boss?" Heka asked me.

"I'm going to get more money." I stated firmly. "Okay, but how?" Heka asked me, we went down to the room I use to make spells, potions and plans for world domination. "I've got it." I said to her.

"Got what, boss?" Heka asked me with curiosity. "I'll use a spell to bring back some minors. They'll get all the gold I need to become wealthy again." I said to Heka.

I knew she had a feeling that my plan was a bad idea but I'm going through with it anyway. "You know, the mummies might stop you again, right?" Heka asked me.

"Yes. But by the time they realize what's going on, it'll be too late." I said to her, soon I said the spell and the ghost minors came to my lair. "Go out and search for gold. Then bring it here." I said to them.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Heka said to me. "Oh, don't be ridiculous. My plan will work." I said to her, but maybe I should have chosen a different kind of creature to find gold for me because I have a feeling that I've forgotten something.

Third person pov: Today is another one of Piper's favorite holidays. "Today is Halloween!" Piper said with happiness as she ran into the room where her guardians were.

"Hallow-what?" Rath asked Piper. "Halloween! It's a day to celebrate all things spooky." Piper said to Rath, then she started to explain how it started then ended the explanation with kids dressing up and going trick-or-treating.

"Sounds like fun!" Armon said with a smile. "Can we do trick-or-treating?" Nefer-Tina asked Piper. "It would be fun." Ja-Kal added. "Sure, but you guys won't even need to dress up." Piper said to her friends.

"I guess we won't scare anyone tonight." Ja-Kal said to Piper, since they are mummies anyone who sees them gets scared. "But it's fun to be scared on Halloween!" Piper said to him.

"What do you mean?" Rath asked his princess. "This is what I mean." Piper said, she turned on some music and started to sing. [Play It's fun to be scared from Jem and the Holograms]

[ **Piper** ]

 _A little fright can be alright_

 _A sudden chill will give you a thrill_

 _A spooky night can be dynamite_

 _It's fun to be scared!_

 _It's fun to be scared, oh oh_

 _It's fun to be scared, hey hey_

 _It's fun to be scared, oh on_

 _It's fun to be scared!_

 _A creaky door means fun galore_

 _A witch's brew can do it for you_

 _A lighting flash or a monster bash_

 _It's fun to be scared!_

 _It's fun to be scared, oh oh_

 _It's fun to be scared, hey hey_

 _It's fun to be scared, oh no_

 _It's fun to be scared!_

 _A little fright can be alight_

 _It's just a charade, so don't be afraid._

 _It's fun to be scared, oh oh_

 _It's fun to be scared, hey hey_

 _It's fun to be scared, oh no_

 _It's fun to be scared!_

"Oh, that's what you meant." All four guardians said to Piper. "Yep." Piper giggled at them, once Piper put on her costume which was really the outfit she had on during her time in Rapses's time era the mummies and Piper went out to trick-or-treat.

While Piper and her guardians were having fun they didn't notice the ghost minors until one of them came out of a jewelry store. "Hey, look at that!" Nefer-Tina said pointing at the ghost minor who were holding gold.

"Those look like some of the minors who looked for gold a hundred years ago." Piper said to her friends. "Minors?" Ja-Kal asked her, Piper gave her friends a quick history lesson about the minors and how they'd find gold in the old mines.

"Okay, but why are they getting gold now?" Armon asked Piper. "And who brought them back?" Rath asked them, everyone thought for second 'til one name came to mind. "Scarab!" The five said at the same time.

"We'd better stop those ghosts." Ja-Kal said to his friends, Piper tired to tell her friends that they wouldn't be able to hit the ghosts but they didn't listen. "Oh, boy." Piper said to herself.

Armon pov: We should have listened to Piper because instead of hitting the ghost minors they took my golden arm. "We have to get it back! The Pharaoh gave it to me to replace my lost arm." I said to my friends.

"Don't worry, Armon. We'll get it back." Piper said to me with a gentle tone, I love how Piper can always calm us down when were upset anyway we followed the ghost minors to the cemetery where they're keeping all the gold.

"What do we do?" Nefer-Tina asked us. "Rath, isn't there a spell you can use?" Piper asked Rath. "Indeed, there is one." Rath replied to her, the minors tried to stop Rath but Piper used a spell she'd learned from Rath to make a barrier so the minors couldn't get us.

Once they were stopped Scarab showed up. "Thanks so much for protecting my gold." Scarab said to us. "Oh, no you don't!" Piper said to him, she threw the Boomer-Ra at Scarab and knocked him out cold.

"Nice shot!" Nefer-Tina and I said to her. "Thanks." Piper said to us, after that we returned the gold then finally got to go trick-or-treating. "This was the best Halloween, ever!" Piper said to us with a smile.

 **Alright, new chapter is done! First I wanna say thanks to Ghostbuster30 for suggesting this episode. And second I don't own the song I used so, please review and no flames!**


	11. A day with Anteros!

Anteros pov: Today I will get Piper alone by asking her to hang out with me so that we may get to know one another. "Then she will choose me as her future husband!" I thought with a smile.

Right now I'm heading to my beloved Piper's school so I can ask her if we can hang out tomorrow. "I hope she says yes." I thought, as soon I got to the school I landed and made so only Piper will see me as I am since I don't want any other mortal girl's to see me.

"I'm sorry we can't hang out tomorrow." Walter said to Piper. "It's alright, Walter. What you have to do is important." Piper said to Walter. "Thanks for understanding!" Walter said as he ran down the street.

"Now's my chance." I thought, so I walked over to Piper. "Hello, Piper." I said to her. "Anteros? What're you doing here?" Piper asked me. "I was hoping we could hang out tomorrow?" I asked her with a smile.

"I guess. But no funny stuff, got it." Piper warned me with narrowed eyes. "No funny stuff. Promise." I said to her, we went our separate ways I went back to Mt. Olympus so that I can ask Lord Zeus if I can bring Piper up here.

I went right to the thrown room and saw Zeus. "My lord. I was wondering if I could bring a mortal girl, here to Olympus?" I asked Zeus. "May I ask why?" Zeus asked me, so I told him all about Piper and how she is the one I want to be with forever.

"I see. Very well, you may bring her up here." Zeus said to me. "Thank you so much, Lord Zeus!" I said to him with a smile, I went to my room so I could think of some games that Piper and I could play on my way to my room I had run in with Eros.

"I see you have fallen for a mortal like I did." Eros said to me. "Yes. But unlike Psyche, Piper is in love with another." I said to him. "So, you plan on winning her love?" Eros asked me. "Yes." I said to him.

"I wish you luck, brother." Eros said to me. "I won't need it but thank you." I said to him, then I made it to my room. "I will have Piper as mine and mine alone." I thought to myself.

Third person pov: When Piper had gone to the sphinx yesterday and told the mummies about how she agreed to hang out Anteros they hadn't taken the news so well but they allowed her to hang out with him anyway.

"It's not like it's a date. We're just going to be hanging out." Piper said to Kahti. "Meow?" Kahti said to Piper. "No, I don't know what were doing. But he promised no fun stuff would happen." Piper replied.

Just then Anteros showed up in a chariot that was floating in mid air due to the Pegasi. "Hello, Piper. You ready?" Anteros asked Piper. "Yes." Piper said to him, they then left for Mt. Olympus so Anteros could show Piper how she'd living like a goddess if she chose him.

"Welcome, Piper. To Mt. Olympus!" Anteros said to Piper. "Whoa!" Piper with excitement in her voice, once they landed Anteros started giving Piper a tour of the palace. "This is so amazing!" Piper said out loud.

Anteros smirked the introduced Piper to some of the other gods and goddess after that they played volleyball. "I see you two are having fun." Eros said to Anteros and Piper with a smile.

"Oh. my. gosh! Your Eros and Psyche! It's an honor to meet you both." Piper said as she bowed to them. "Oh, there's no need for that." Psyche said to Piper, the two girls began talking while Eros and Anteros had their own conversation.

"So, how's it going?" Eros asked Anteros. "It's going great! Piper's gonna choose me as her future husband. I just know it." Anteros said to Eros. "Don't get cocky. She might choose that Walter boy." Eros said.

"I know but she won't." Anteros said to him. "Oh, boys." Psyche said to them, they turned around to face her. "Piper's agreed to sing." Psyche said to the boys. "Really?" Eros asked his wife. "Yep." Piper said to him.

"Then let's hear the song!" Anteros said in happiness, Piper turned on her i-pod so the music could start and she began to sing. [Play Xena-What do I do now?]

[ **Piper** ]

 _(Gabrielle, this is terrible._

 _I don't know what to do._

 _This is a fine mess we're in._

 _I don't know what to do.)_

 _I went and let the bad guys win,_

 _Look what they did to you._

 _I thought I was a warrior,_

 _But still I failed somehow._

 _So tell me, what do I do now?_

 _I thought if I did my best,_

 _I'd never make mistakes._

 _I'd always win the battle,_

 _No matter what it takes._

 _I keep my friends from danger,_

 _That's my sacred vow._

 _So tell me, what do I do now?_

 _Hear me silver sister moon,_

 _Shinning in the blue._

 _Had I wings to fly away,_

 _I would fly to you._

 _But that's not warriors do._

 _Maybe there's more to being human,_

 _Then acting brave and strong._

 _Maybe it's about listening to your heart,_

 _Knowing when your wrong._

 _It's keeping the faith and trusted,_

 _And you'll come through somehow._

 _And maybe, that's what I'll do now,_

 _I believe we'll come through me and you._

 _That's what we'll do now!_

Piper pov: After I was done singing I opened my eyes and saw that my singing had gotten the attention of a lot of the gods and goddess. "Even Artemis, Apollo and Hera!" I thought with a smile, everyone was cheering for me so I bowed to them.

"That was amazing!" Psyche said to me with a smile. "Thank you." I said to her, after the crowed had dispersed Anteros and I went to the gardens and started talking about what we've been doing after we first met.

"It's getting late. I better get home." I said Anteros. "Alright, I'll take you home." Anteros said to me, soon we were back on the chariot and on our to my house once there I got off and went through the window to my room.

"I had a great time today. It was fun so thanks." I said to Anteros with a smile. "Your welcome, Piper." Anteros said as he returned my smile, I blushed when Anteros kissed my right hand then took off.

"Oh, boy. Don't tell me I'm starting to like him." I thought to myself, I ate supper then got ready for bed with Kahti sleeping on the bed with me. "Night, Kahti." I said to my kitty, what's gonna happen with Anteros now?

 **Finally! I'm down with this chapter! First I wanna say that I don't the song I used for this chapter and second that it's from Hercules and Xena battle for Mt. Olympus the movie.**

 **So, please review and no flames!**


	12. Object of his affections!

Talos pov: I made through the western gate so I can find a mate to be with forever. "But where to start looking?" I thought as I walked into the city, I made sure to keep a low profile so I wouldn't be caught by the princess's guardians.

"I must find the right girl." I said to myself, I kept walking until I crashed into something. "What the?" I said out loud, I looked up and saw her. "Nike! My love, I have found you at last!" I yelled out in happiness.

I climbed up to where Nike was then I tried to figure out a way to get her down. "I've got it!" I thought to myself, I turned to Nike and said. "Don't worry my love. I shall return for you." I then left to find the one person who could help me.

I kept wondering the city 'til I heard a voice. "I see that your back, Talos." I turned around and saw Scarab. "Scarab. Just the man I was looking for." I said to him. "What do you want?" He asked me.

I told him about how I've fallen in love with Nike and that I want us to be together but I need his help." Very well. I shall help you but you must bring me the princess." Scarab said to me.

I agreed to his terms and then set out to find the princess. "Soon my love soon. We shall be together." I said to myself as I searched the city for any signs of the princess.

Third person pov: Piper was at the sphinx with her guardians since it's saturday and right now she's watching Armon's failed attempt to beat Talos in the wrestling match that happened month's ago.

"I know I could've won if he hadn't cheated!" Amon said to Piper who was doing her homework. "I know, Armon. Talos shouldn't have cheated since cheaters don't prosper." Piper said to Armon while looking at her math book.

"Armon! Can't you see that our princess is trying to work?" Rath asked as he came into the room. "Piper said she'd watch the match with me!" Armon said to Rath, this began another argument between the two so Piper picked up her stuff and left the room.

"Are they arguing again?" Nefer-Tina asked Piper with a hint of amusement. "Yep. And it's about me and the promise I made to Armon." Piper said to Nefer-Tina with a smile.

They start to giggle and once Piper's homework is done she and Nefer-Tina start to practice their hip-hop moves, when Ja-Kal came into the room. "What are you both doing?" Ja-Kal asked the girls.

"We we're practicing our dancing." Nefer-Tina said to Ja-Kal. "I see. Piper shouldn't you practice that song you mentioned?" Ja-Kal asked his princess, before Piper could answer Rath came into the room and told the three that Talos is back.

"We'd better stop whatever he's up too!" Nefer-Tina said to her friends, soon the five of them were driving through town looking for Talos. "There he is!" Piper said while pointing at Talos who was standing the middle of the street.

"What's he waiting for?" Nefer-Tina asked the others. "He's waiting for us to make the first move." Armon said to her, he got out of the Hot-Ra and started to fight Talos. "This time I will win!" Armon said.

"I'm here for the princess. Give her to me so that I can be with my one true love!" Talos demanded. "What!" The mummies shouted, they thought that Talos fell in love with Piper.

Piper then saw the statue of victory and bopped her fist against her palm. "I get it now! You've fallen in love with the Statue of victory!" Piper shouted to Talos, the mummies just stood there dumbfounded by the info they just heard.

"That's right and Scarab agreed to help by bringing her to life if I handed you over to him." Talos said to Piper, he then grabbed Piper and took her to Scarab so that he would keep his part of the deal.

"I see you got the princess." Scarab said to Talos with a smirk. "Yes. Now you must keep your promise." Talos said to Scarab while gently putting Piper down, but Scarab didn't keep his end of the deal since he blasted Talos.

"Hold it right there, Scarab!" Ja-Kal shouted at Scarab, the mummies fought against Scarab and beat him then managed to send Talos back through the western gates since her promised not to return.

"I feel bad for Talos. All he wanted was a wife and instead he got hurt." Piper said sadly. "Don't worry, Piper. I'm sure Talos will find that special someone for real." Nefer-Tina said to Piper with a smile.

After everything that's happened the mummies dropped Piper off at her house then went back to the sphinx for some rest and so Armon could make something to eat.

Piper pov: Man today was so exhausting that all I wanna do is sleep a little bit before supper. "But I still have to practice that song for music class." I said to myself with a sigh.

I found the lyrics turned on the music and started to sing. [Play Snow Storm english version from Rosario Vampire]

[ **Piper** ]

 _Walls of ice will surround my frozen heart,_

 _Start to melt with the warmth of your desire._

 _Can this be love I feel for you now?_

 _Please don't tell me you can't take it._

 _Since the days our stars first aligned,_

 _My whole worlds been frozen in time._

 _I love you so much I could die._

 _And I can't sleep at night._

 _There is a snowstorm,_

 _There is a snowstorm._

 _It's blowing throughout_

 _the walls of my heart._

 _There is a snowstorm,_

 _There is a snowstorm._

 _And it fills till_

 _The depths of my emotion._

 _Now I'm lost,_

 _I'm a prisoner of passion!_

Once I was done with practicing the song I started to watch an anime called 'No Game No Life' 'til mom said it was time to eat after that I got ready for bed. "I wonder what'll happen tomorrow." I said out loud.

Soon I fell into a deep but peaceful sleep thinking about the future adventures my friends and I will have. "It'll be so much fun!" I thought to myself with a smile.

 **Alright! New chapter is done and I'm sorry it's not long like my other chapters. Anyways I'd like to thank Spiked Dragon for suggesting this episode! I also don't own the song I used in this chapter.**

 **So, please review and no flames!**


	13. Missing Ja-Kal!

Heka pov: I was slithering around when I decided to go see what Scarab was up too. "What are plans to get ride of the mummies, this time?" I asked Scarab with a bored look.

"I'm going to use this ceramic falcon to make Ja-Kal become the worst leader." Scarab said to me. "What about the other mummies?" I asked him, he turned to look at me.

"The other mummies will be so busy arguing that I'll be able to capture the princess." Scarab said to me, I knew for a fact that he was gonna lose again but I decided not to say anything.

"I hope this works or I'll be dealing with angry Scarab." I thought to myself, Scarab and I left to cause trouble so that way we get the mummies's attention once they found us a fight started between them and the shabti.

"I don't see the princess." I said to Scarab while looking for the princess. "We'll get her soon, Heka. Don't worry about that." Scarab said to me, he then said a spell and pointed the ceramic falcon at Ja-Kal.

After that we retreated back to our hide out Scarab started laughing. "Are you cracking up because of your plan or have you finally lost it?" I asked him with a wired look.

"It's because this time I'll win for sure!" Scarab said to me with confidence. "We'll see about that." I thought as I slithered away for a nap under a nice warm sun lamp.

Third person pov: The next day Piper went to see the mummies at the sphinx. "Hey, guys! I'm-" Piper started but stopped as she watched the scene before her unfold, her guardians were fight with Ja-Kal.

"Fine! If you don't think I'm a capable leader then one of you can be the leader!" Ja-Kal said to the other three, he then stormed off to a different room without even greeting Piper.

"Did I miss something?" Piper asked out loud, her voice startled the others. "Piper!" All three said to her. "Oops, sorry." Piper said with a sheepish smile, but she the frowned and asked what happened.

Rath told her about what happened during the mission with Scarab. "Maybe it was just a fluke?" Piper offered, the others disagreed then started to talk about who would be the new leader which turned into an argument.

While the others argued Piper went to talk to Ja-Kal. "There you are." Piper said to Ja-Kal with a smile. "Piper, what are you doing here?" Ja-Kal asked Piper, she told him that Rath told her about the mission and how it isn't his fault.

"I made a mistake. I am to blame." Ja-Kal said sadly. "We all make mistakes. That's just a part of life, it's how we learn." Piper said to Ja-Kal, she tried to convince him that what happened wasn't his fault but he insisted that it was.

"You leave no choice." Piper said to Ja-Kal, before he could ask what she meant, Piper started to sing. [Play Lullaby english version from Key the Metal Idol]

[ **Piper** ]

 _Night owl calls while the dove soars across the sliver moon_

 _All alone the rose petals close and kiss the night_

 _All across the darkened night sky sail fireflies_

 _Gently lighting shadows that hide a thousands eyes._

 _A dream, dream, no dream_

 _You can feel the forest calling out to you_

 _A dream, dream, no dream_

 _Close your eyes my darling child._

 _When the dawn comes you'll see these things I have for you_

 _Morning dew and the scent of a jasmine summer breeze._

 _Night hawk sings as the black raven circles over head._

 _All alone the white lily bends and slowly dies_

 _All across the darkened night sky the thunder roars_

 _Winds come howling to a lone wolfs cry._

 _A dream, dream, no dream_

 _You can feel the forest calling out to you_

 _A dream, dream, no dream_

 _Close your eyes my darling child._

 _When the dawn comes you'll see these thing I have for you_

 _Loneliness and a silence that smothers everywhere!_

When Piper was done singing both she and Ja-Kal were crying. "Piper, why did you?" Ja-Kal started but was cut off. "I wanted to cheer you up." Piper said with a smile, Ja-Kal smiled at her then Armon came in and told them that Scarab was causing trouble.

"Then let's go and stop him!" Piper said to them, the five of them soon found Scarab who was blasting some old buildings. "What's the plan?" Piper asked while looking at Ja-Kal, he didn't answer.

So Rath, Armon and Nefer-Tina started arguing about who's plan they were going to use. "Now is so not the time!" Piper shouted to her guardians, so they combined their plans but it didn't work.

Ja-Kal pov: The others weren't very well since they couldn't stop arguing and when they combined their plans it didn't well. "Ja-Kal! We need you!" Piper called to me, I didn't know if I could help.

"Ahhhhh!" Piper screamed out. "Finally! I'll finally have what I want!" Scarab cried out. "Piper's in danger! I have to save her!" I thought, suddenly the ceramic falcon fell off me and shattered when it hit the ground.

"That's it! I was under a spell!" I called to the others, once they heard this we started to work together as a real team. "Let her go, Scarab!" I said as I hit him with a fire arrow, he released Piper.

"This is not over!" Scarab yelled as he retreated, I ran over to the princess. "Are you alright, Piper?" I asked her. "Yeah, thanks." Piper said to me with a smile, soon we took Piper home then went back to the sphinx.

"I'm glad that your the leader again, Ja-Kal." Nefer-Tina said to me. "And why is that?" I asked her. "Being the leader is hard." My friends said to me, I smiled and we started laughing.

Piper pov: I'm happy that things are back to normal with my guardians. "And that Ja-Kal is feeling better." I thought, as I went over the scrolls that Rath gave me. "What's this?" I asked myself.

I found a spell that can help us defeat Scarab once and for all. "I have to show the others." I said out loud, but it's gonna have to wait 'til tomorrow since it's supper time and mom got pizza.

"Soon. Scarab will be gone and won't be able to hurt anyone." I thought as I ate my pizza, I really hope we can defeat Scarab and soon or who knows what'll happen.

 **I know, it was a short chapter and I'll try to make the next one longer. I don't own the song I used. So, please review and no flames. I'd also like to thank Spiked Dragon for suggesting this episode.**


	14. Heartbreak!

Piper pov: I was on my way to the sphinx to show Rath the spell I found that can help us stop Scarab when I passed by the cafe that Walter and I went to for our date last month.

I was about to say 'hi' to him when I saw Walter kissing another girl. "Walter! What're you doing?" I asked him with sadness in my voice, Walter and the girl looked at me.

"Who's this?" The girl sneered at me. "That's Piper, my ex-girlfriend." Walter said to the girl, I couldn't believe it. "Who's she?" I asked Walter as tears formed in my eyes.

"This is Vivica. My new girlfriend." Walter said to me, I couldn't believe that Walter broke up with me and didn't say anything to me. "Walter, I hate you!" I yelled at Walter as I slapped him.

I ran all the way to sphinx while crying it's a wonder I didn't run into anything once I was inside the sphinx I sat down against a wall and started to cry even harder without seeing that my guardians were looking at me.

"Piper? What's wrong?" Nefer-Tina asked me. "Walter! He broke up with me!" I cried to her, the boys didn't understand by what I just said but Nefer-Tina did, so she took me to another room and started to sing.

[Play River Lullaby by Amy Grant]

[ **Nefer-Tina** ]

 _Hush now, my baby, be still love, don't cry_

 _Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

 _Sleep and remember, my lullaby_

 _And I'll be with you when you dream_

 _Drift on a river that flows through my arms_

 _Drift as I'm singing to you_

 _I see you smiling so peaceful and calm_

 _And holding you, I'm smiling, too_

 _Here in my arms_

 _Safe from all harm_

 _Holding you_

 _I'm smiling, too_

 _Hush now, my baby, be still love, don't cry_

 _Sleep like you're by the stream_

 _Sleep and remember this river lullaby_

 _And I'll be with you when you dream_

 _Here in my arms_

 _Safe from all harm_

 _Holding you_

 _I'm smiling, too_

 _Sleep and remember this river lullaby_

 _And I'll be with you when you dream_

 _Sleep and remember this river lullaby_

 _And I'll be with you when you dream_

 _I'll be with you when you dream!_

Third person pov: When Nefer-Tina was done singing she took Piper to her room that was at the sphinx and put her in the bed since the princess was fast asleep.

"Poor, Piper." Nefer-Tina thought with a sad expression as she left the bedroom.

When Nefer-Tina got back to the boys that started to ask her all kinds of questions. "Is Piper alright?" "What happened?" "Does she want us to do something?" They asked all at once.

"Boys! Keep it down, Piper's asleep." Nefer-Tina said to them. "Sorry." They whispered, they moved to a different room where they could talk and Nefer-Tina told them about what had happened to Piper.

"You don't think Anteros had something to do with this, do you?" Armon asked his friends. "He could be involved. But we have no proof." Ja-Kal said to Armon while thinking of a plan to find him.

"I say we go and find out." Nefer-Tina said to the boys, they all agreed then left to find the young god. "Once we find him, we'll demand that Anteros fix the problem." Rath said to the others.

When the mummies found the young god they confronted him. "I had nothing to do with Walter and Piper breaking up." Anteros said to the mummies, but they didn't believe him until.

"He's telling the truth. Anteros was with me." Eros said to the mummies. "Who're you?" Armon asked the new god. "I'm Eros, Anteros's elder brother." Eros said introducing himself.

The Nefer-Tina told the two gods about Vivica and that she was Walter's new girlfriend. "I've heard of Vivica. She's got quiet the rep as a player." Anteros said to the mummies.

Soon the mummies returned to the sphinx after their talk with gods once they went to the living Ja-Kal saw Piper watching a movie. "Princess?" Ja-Kal said to Piper, he got her attention.

"Hey, guys." Piper said as she tried to smile. "Are you alright?" Rath asked her. "Yes. And I have great news." Piper said to her guardians. "What is it?" Nefer-Tina asked her princess.

"I've found a way to defeat Scarab!" Piper said with a real smile. "What!?" The mummies asked/shouted, Piper explained how she found the spell while looking at the scrolls that Rath gave to her yesterday.

Nefer-Tina pov: This is so exciting, our princess found a way for us to stop Scarab once and for all but I was still worried about her so I asked Piper if she wanted to spend the night at the sphinx.

"Sure, just let my check with mom." Piper said to me, once Piper cleared it with her mother we started to have fun. "How 'bout a song?" I asked Piper with a smile.

"I've got a great song in mind." Piper said to me with a smile, she turned on some music and started to sing. [Play Celestia's Ballad from My Little Pony]

[ **Piper** ]

 _You've come such a long_

 _Long way and I've_

 _Watched you from that_

 _Very first day_

 _To see how you might grow_

 _To see what you might do_

 _To what you've been_

 _Through and all the ways_

 _You've made me proud of_

 _You_

 _It's time now for a new_

 _Change to come you've_

 _Grown up and your new life_

 _Has begun_

 _To go where you will go_

 _To see what you will see_

 _To find what you will be_

 _For it's time for you_

 _To fulfill your destiny!_

When Piper was done singing I couldn't believe what had happened, she was now in a long light orange sleeveless dress that went all the way done to her feet and her hair was no longer in a side ponytail but it was in a normal ponytail.

"Piper! You look beautiful!" I said with an awestruck look. "Thank you Nefer-Tina." Piper said to me in a regal voice, I don't know what had happened to Piper but I knew she was still the same as before.

Later that night, Piper was fast asleep so I went to tell the boys about what had happened. "That's incredible! Rath said to me, Armon, Ja-Kal and I nodded in agreement.

"But, why did this happen?" Armon asked us. "Perhaps, Piper is getting ready to become queen without realizing it." Rath suggested to us.

"If so, then we must prepare right away." Ja-Kal said to us, we all nodded in agreement then went to get the things we needed.

So, we spent the rest of night setting things up for the day of Piper's coronation but it won't happen until Scarab is gone for good.

"We'll stop once and for all!" I thought to myself with a big smile.

 **Sweet! New chapter is done! I don't own the songs I used for this chapter! Please review and no flames!**


	15. Reunion!

Scarab pov: I have the most brilliant plan to get the princess from the mummies this time. "But I'm going to need a griffin." I said to myself.

"Why do you need a griffin?" Heka asked me as she slithered over. "I need a griffin for a spell that will turn me into the Pharaoh Amenhotep." I said to Heka.

"You know that getting a griffin won't be easy right?" Heka asked me as I found the location of one. "I know that. But I will still get one." I said to her with a smirk.

After I said that I grabbed Heka and we went to get a griffin which like Heka said was no easy task but I manged to get a one. "At last!" I said in happiness.

Once I got the griffin I used a glamour spell to turn myself into Amenhotep. "You look just like the Pharaoh." Heka said to me. "Exactly. Now to get the princess." I said to her.

"Now let's go find the find the mummies and the princess." I said to Heka as I picked her up. "Do you really think this will work?" Heka asked me with doubt in her voice.

"Of course it will work." I said to her, so now we went off to find the mummies and the princess so that this time I shall get her soul then become young forever once that happens I won't need the princess.

"My plan is full-proof. Once I'm young again I'll have enough power to take over the world." I thought with a smirk, soon I'll have more power then I have ever imagined.

Third person pov: At the sphinx Armon was having trouble getting a can of tuna open so Rath made a machine to help get it open. "You sure this will work?" Armon asked him.

"Of course this will work." Rath said to Armon, once the sun hit the right the spot the machine went off and hit the tuna can making it explode getting tuna everywhere the only one who was happy about that was Kahti who started to eat the tuna.

"Has anyone seen the princess?" Ja-Kal asked the others. "She's outside by the moat. I think the day of father's is upsetting her." Nefer-Tina said to him, so Ja-Kal went to cheer the princess up.

"Piper. Do you want to go fishing with me?" Ja-Kal asked Piper. "No thanks." Piper said to Ja-Kal, she knew he was trying to cheer her up but Piper wasn't in the mood for it. "I have to go." Piper said to Ja-Kal.

Once Piper left Ja-Kal went back inside the sphinx and saw that the tuna mess had been cleaned up. "Are you alright Ja-Kal?" Rath asked him. "Yes. But I wish we could do something for Piper." Ja-Kal said.

"We'll have to do something later. But for now we have patrol." Nefer-Tina said to her friends, once they left the mummies started to drive around town looking for any signs of Scarab or any trouble really but didn't see anything.

"Who's that?" Armon asked while pointing to a figure standing by the western gates. "Hello everyone." The figure said to the mummies as he stepped out of the shadows, the mummies gasped is shock.

"Pharaoh Amenhotep!" The mummies yelled in unison. "Yes. It's me." Amenhotep said to the mummies. "My Pharaoh why are you here?" Rath asked him. "I've come to be reunited with my child." Amenhotep said.

Ja-Kal wasn't sure the Pharaoh standing before him was the real one or not but the other three were. "I say we test him." Ja-Kal whispered to his friends. "Fine." They said to Ja-Kal, so they took Amenhotep around town.

During that time Ja-Kal noticed that the Pharaoh was acting strange like when he took money from a performer at the fair after that Amenhotep got impatient since he really wanted to see Piper.

"I'll go get her." Nefer-Tina said to her friends, after she left to get Piper Ja-Kal noticed that the Pharaoh hadn't commented when Nefer-Tina said 'her'. "It can't be the Pharaoh." Ja-Kal thought.

"So that's the Pharaoh?" Piper asked Nefer-Tina. "Yes. That's him." Nefer-Tina said to Piper. "Hello my daughter." Amenhotep said to Piper. "I have a bad feeling about him." Piper thought as she walked over to him.

Just then Piper's body began to glow and out came the spirit of Rapses. "Whoa." Piper said in awe, the spirit floated over to the Pharaoh who changed into Scarab. "At last!" Scarab cried out.

He had the shabti attack the mummies. "With the strength of Ra!" The mummies shouted, they began to fight and Rapses spirit went back to Piper. "I'll get you yet princess!" Scarab said as he left.

Piper pov: Man that was crazy but I knew that couldn't have been Amenhotep. "Good thing I listened to my instincts." I thought, after I apologized to Ja-Kal I asked if he could teach me how to fish.

"I promise but only when you get your school work done." Ja-Kal said to me, I agreed once I was home I decided to sing while I made some supper since Mom was work.

[Play I miss you from Tom and Jerry the movie]

[ **Piper** ]

 _Do I miss you?_

 _Count the stars_

 _Multiply by ten_

 _Course I do more_

 _Than now and then_

 _I could paint a rainbow,_

 _Shine the sky,_

 _Set the stars in space_

 _Faster then explain_

 _How much I miss_

 _Your face_

 _Watch the moon_

 _Someday soon_

 _He will start to_

 _Smile_

 _When I say I'll see_

 _You in a while_

 _But 'til then I'll_

 _Miss you_

 _Dry my tears_

 _Hide my fears_

 _Away_

 _Until that happy_

 _Day_

 _To the rainbow's end_

 _Is where I would_

 _Go my friend_

 _I do miss you so!_

When I was done singing the timer went off and I started to eat and while I did that I looked at a photo of my parents and I together. "I miss you daddy." I said out loud, after I was done eating I got ready for bed.

I had a feeling that I'd be seen my Dad again soon even though we video chat and write letters to each other still it'll awesome to see him in person and when I do I'll give my Dad the biggest hug and smile ever.

"And we can spend the whole day together." I said with a smile while looking at the same photo, and hopefully Mom and Dad won't fight like before.

 **Alright! New chapter is complete! I want to thank Spiked Dragon for suggesting this episode to me! I don't own the song I used please review and no flames!**


	16. My Dad the Hero!

Piper pov: Today I'm at the park with my Mom who's helping set the display for the Crown of Ramses before it's sent to another museum.

"Isn't it beautiful Piper?" Mom asked me with a smile, I nodded in agreement. "Sure is. The crown is really bringing in tourists." I said to her with a smile.

While Mom and I were talking we didn't see a person come over to us. "That crown isn't as beautiful as you." A familiar voice said from behind us.

Mom and I turned around to see the one person we didn't expect to see. "Daddy!" I yelled out in happiness. "How's my princess?" Dad asked me as we hugged each other.

"Great! How 'bout you? When did you get here? Where'd you go this time?" I asked Dad, he laughed and answered each of my questions then gave me a magic stone that'll protect me.

"How 'bout we spend the whole day together?" Dad asked me. "Sure. Just let me go get my bag." I said to Dad, I took off for the sphinx once inside I ran down the stairs to where the mummies were.

"Piper! No running down the stairs!" Ja-Kal said while scolding me. "Sorry! Gotta go!" I said while grabbing my bag. "But you just got here." Armon said to me with a confused look.

"I know but my Dad's in town and he promised to spend the whole day with me." I said to my guardians. "Your father?" Rath asked me, I nodded then took off.

When I got back to the park I saw that my parents were fighting. "Something wrong?" I asked them. "Nothing's wrong. Let's go." Dad said to me with a smile.

Dad and I left the park to head for the beach. "Remember how we'd always splash each other?" Dad asked me. "Yep. Remember how mad Mom would get when we splashed her?" I asked him.

We laughed at the fond memories we had of those days. "I have a new song I'd like to play for you." I said to Dad. "Sing away." Dad said to me with a smile, so I turned on the music and started to sing.

[Play Magic in my heart from Winx Club]

[ **Piper** ]

 _Oh ah oh oh oh_

 _Lonely mountains and tragic spells_

 _Forbidden potions from haunted realms_

 _Seas of stardust light years apart_

 _Feel the dragons that'll rip your heart_

 _I faced them all and I survived_

 _To get right here as you arrived_

 _And when I heard your voice and song_

 _I knew that I finally belong_

 _Now I know we'll never part_

 _'Cause your magic lives inside my heart_

 _And we'll always be together_

 _'Cause your magic lives inside my heart forever and ever!_

Third person pov: When Piper was done singing she opened her eyes and looked her father. "That was beautiful." Paul said to Piper with a smile. "Thanks Daddy." Piper said to him.

When Paul and Piper left the beach they went to the theme park where Paul won Piper a stuffed panda by cheating at the game. "Here Piper." Paul said to her, Piper smiled as she hugged her dad.

While Paul and Piper were having fun they didn't see the mummies following them. "I really don't think we should be spying on Piper." Nefer-Tina said to her friends while looking at the princess.

"I don't trust her father. We must keep Piper safe." Ja-Kal said to her. "So that's why were spying on Piper? All because you don't trust her father?" Rath asked Ja-Kal with one brow raised.

While the guardians were arguing they hadn't noticed that Paul left or that Piper had sneaked up behind them. "What are you four doing?" Piper asked her guardians, they jumped at her voice.

"Piper! We were just making sure that you were safe." Ja-Kal said to Piper. "Uh-huh. Nefer-Tina?" Piper asked her. "We were following you." Nefer-Tina said telling the truth. "Why?" Piper asked her.

Rath explained that Ja-Kal made them follow Piper because he didn't trust her father. "That's why? You followed me because your jealous of my Dad?!" Piper shouted at Ja-Kal. "No!" Ja-Kal said to her.

"You are so jealous of my Dad!" Piper shouted at Ja-Kal, he denied it and they started arguing about this. "Should we do something?" Armon asked Rath and Nefer-Tina, they shrugged in response to him.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" Piper yelled out, she took off and went to look for her father. "I can't believe Piper thinks I'm jealous of her father!" Ja-Kal thought as he stormed off.

Ja-Kal found his way to the park where he saw Paul putting the Crown of Ramses in his car. "Stop right there!" Ja-Kal yelled at Paul, he then started to fight Paul. "Get off me!" Paul yelled out.

Just then Piper and the others ran over to them. "Ja-Kal! What are you doing?!" Piper yelled at Ja-Kal while helping her father up. "He was stealing the Crown of Ramses." Ja-Kal said to her.

"Daddy would never steal!" Piper said trying to defend Paul. "Actually. I was trying to steal it." Paul admitted. "What? But why?" Piper asked with a look of hurt. "I needed the money." Paul said to her.

Before Piper could say anything Scarab showed up. "I'm here for the crown and the princess." Scarab said as his soldiers attacked, one of them almost got Piper but was stopped by Paul.

"No one hurts my girl!" Paul shouted at Scarab, Ja-Kal and Paul started to fight Scarab together. "You win this time but I will get the princess!" Scarab shouted at the mummies as he left the park.

Ja-Kal pov: After Scarab left I turned to look at the princess and her father. "I'm really that I lied to you." Paul said to Piper. "It's okay. But next time ask for help from the right people." Piper said to him.

"I'm also sorry that I attacked you." I said to Paul. "It's alright. I know why you did it." Paul said to me, he was getting ready to leave when Piper stopped him. "I want to sing to you again." Piper said to Paul.

"Sing away." Paul said to Piper with a smile, she turned on the music and started to sing. [Play A father should be from Jem and the Holograms]

[ **Piper** ]

 _A father should be a good man_

 _A father should be wise_

 _A father should be tall and strong_

 _With laughter in his eyes_

 _A father should be behind you_

 _A father should be there_

 _A father should be someone_

 _Who always treats you fair_

 _I know the kind of man ( I know the kind of man)_

 _A father ought to be_

 _A shining knight who fights the good fight_

 _And wins it just for me_

 _A father should be a hero_

 _A father should come through_

 _A father should be someone_

 _Someone just like you (Just like you)_

Piper opened her eyes and looked at her father. "Thanks baby girl. I'll try and make you proud." Paul said to Piper, he then left for his next adventure. "I'm sorry for yelling at Ja-Kal." Piper said to me.

"It is alright Piper." I said to my princess. "Just so you know. That song was also for you not just my Dad." Piper said to me with a smile, I was stunned by what she said just now.

I looked at Piper who was now talking to Nefer-Tina and smile. "I'm glad that Piper thinks of me as a father. I wouldn't have it any other way." I thought to myself with a huge smile.

 **Alright! New chapter is up! I don't own the songs used in this chapter and I'd like to thank Spiked Dragon for suggesting this episode to me.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	17. Vivica's Truth!

Piper pov: I really wish I didn't have to go to school today since Vivica transferred into our school yesterday and she stole Walter from me.

I sighed as I went into the school and to my locker. "Are you okay, Piper?" Elaine asked me, I knew she was worried about me. "I'm still upset that Walter was cheating on me." I said to her.

"Oh that jerk." Elaine said anger lacing her voice, it's no secret that Elaine can be protective of those she cares for. "Calm down. I'm sure I'll find another guy." I said to her.

"If you do find another guy, I'll be sure to do a background check." Elaine said to me, I smiled and we laughed at that but stopped when we saw Walter and Vivica. "Get a room!" Cynthia said to them.

I knew for a fact that Cynthia was furious when she found out that Walter was cheating on me and in fact she still is. "Back off sis." Walter said to her. "Why should I?" Cynthia asked him.

"This is gonna get out of hand." I said to Elaine. "It might." Elaine said to me, we watched as Walter and Cynthia argued about what happened. "What's going on?" A familiar voiced asked.

Elaine and I turned around and saw Anteros coming over to us. "Anteros? What're you doing here?" I asked him. "I'm the newest student at your school." Anteros said to me with a smile.

"How do you know Piper?" Elaine asked Anteros. "I know her because she's my future bride." Anteros said with a smile, I blushed then face-palmed at his choice of words. "Oh geez." I thought.

"I can't believe your here, Anteros." Vivca said to him. "I'm also here to make sure you don't cause any trouble." Anteros said to Vivica, she just smirked at us then left with Walter.

"How do you know Vivca?" I asked Anteros, he sighed and looked at me. "I know her because she's my half sister." Anteros said to me, I felt my blood run cold at what I just heard him say.

Third person pov: All through class Anteros made sure to keep an eye on Vivica so she didn't do anything at lunch Piper sat with Anteros so they could talk. "So. Vivica's your half sister?" Piper asked.

"Yes. My mother married Vivica's father and had her." Anteros said to Piper. "So, Vivica's a demi-goddess then?" Piper asked Anteros, he nodded 'yes' in reply. "Why is she after Walter?" Piper asked him.

"She isn't. Vivica found out that Walter is her meant to be." Anteros said to Piper, she what that meant. "I wonder who my meant to be is." Piper said out loud. "You already know." Anteros said.

[Play Meant to be from Teen Beach movie 2]

[ **Anteros** ]

 _You're my someone_

 _who is lovely_

 _You are wonderful and_

 _true_

[ **Piper** ]

 _And you're the boy_

 _who makes me smile_

 _Even when I'm feeling_

 _blue_

[ **Both** ]

 _I'm so lucky that I_

 _found you_

 _Most_

 _definitely_

[ **Anteros** ]

 _Oh yeah_

[ **Piper** ]

 _Not a phony or a fake_

 _Sweeter than a_

 _chocolate cake_

[ **Both** ]

 _My meant to be_

 _'Cause when it's_

 _meant to be_

 _You go kinda crazy_

 _Meant to be_

 _You forget your own_

 _name_

 _When it's meant to be_

 _it's destiny calling_

 _And nothing ever will_

 _be the same_

Across the cafeteria Walter and Vivica were also having a moment and everyone was listening to both couples sing their confessions with soft smiles. "Anteros is better for Piper." Elaine whispered.

[ **Walter** ]

 _Our eyes meet,_

 _so sweet_

 _And I couldn't ask for more_

[ **Vivica** ]

 _This is real_

 _and the way I feel_

 _Is something I never_

 _felt before_

[ **All** ]

 _When it's meant to be_

 _the stars seem to_

 _glisten_

 _Meant to be_

 _All the clouds seem to depart_

 _When it's meant to be_

 _It's destiny calling_

 _And if you listen you'll_

 _find your heart!_

Anteros pov: The whole is school is talking about Piper and I now being a couple. "Piper are you okay with this?" I asked Piper. "Yes. But let's make official." Piper said to me with a smile.

Before I could ask what she meant by that, Piper grabbed the front of my shirt and brought me closer to her then she kissed me right in front of everyone. "Alright! Piper!" Everyone cheered for us.

Piper soon stopped the kiss and backed away so we could breath. "Uh...um.. wow." I stammered, Piper giggled at me so I chuckled at myself. "Let's go." I said to Piper, we held hands and went to the park.

We enjoyed the rest of the day and had fun. "I have go see the mummies." Piper said to me. "I understand, my love. See you tomorrow." I said to Piper. "See you tomorrow." Piper said to me.

Once I returned to Mt. Olympus I went to find Eros and Psyche. "I did it! I did it!" I yelled to them. "Did what?" Eros asked me. "Piper and I are together!" I said with a smile. "Wonderful!" Psyche said to me.

Psyche started giving me advice on how to be a good boyfriend so I don't hurt Piper and Eros helped out as well. "Thanks you two. I promise never to hurt Piper." I said to them. "Good." They said to me.

I, then returned to my room so I could get my homework done and so I could figure out what do for a second date with Piper. "I'm sure I'll think of something." I thought with a smile.

I'm just really happy that Piper and I are finally together and I've decided to help Piper and her guardians stop Scarab so that way he won't threaten her anymore. "Everything's falling into place." I said.

 **Alright! New chapter is complete! I don't own the song used in this chapter and now you know more about Vivica. Please review and no flames!**


	18. Mother's Day!

Amanda pov: I was on my way to the kitchen to make breakfast when I smelled something cooking. "Piper?" I called out.

"Happy Mother's day!" Piper said to me with a huge smile, I looked at saw that Piper had made breakfast for me. "Thank you Piper." I said to her with a smile of my own.

"Alright! Today is your day Mom and if there's anything you wanna do just let me know." Piper said to me. "Sure thing. But I've got somethings to do so I'll see you later." I said to Piper.

When I was done eating I left the house to head to the museum to drop off some reports and other things. "I hope I can get all of my errands done." I thought as I went to my office.

I really wanted to spend the day with Piper since I barley get to see her due to work and going on business trips and even though I say I'll make up to her I never get the chance to do so but this I will.

"Amanda!" Mr. Hepplewhite called me. "Yes sir?" I asked him, he's run turned slowed into a walk and he stopped in front of me. "I thought I gave you the day off." Mr. Hepplewhite said to me.

"You did sir. I was just dropping some things off." I said to him. "I take it you'll be spending the day with Piper?" Mr. Hepplewhite asked me, I nodded 'yes' and started to tell him my plans for the day.

"Sounds like you two will be in for quite the day." Mr. Hepplewhite said to me. "We sure will be." I said to him, we parted ways and I went to finish my errands so that I can pick up Piper later.

Third person pov: After Amanda left the house Piper scurried over to the sphinx as fast as she could when she got there Piper found Nefer-Tina. "Happy Mother's day Nefer-Tina!" Piper said to her.

"Mother's day?" Nefer-Tina asked Piper, she explained the holiday to Nefer-Tina. "If it's for mother's then why would you say it to me?" Nefer-Tina asked Piper, she was really confused by her princess.

"Because your like a mom to me too!" Piper said to her, Piper gave Nefer-Tina a gift that she had made for her. "Here. This is for you." Piper said to Nefer-Tina, her gift was a necklace with a cat charm on it.

"Piper...this is beautiful." Nefer-Tina said as she looks at the necklace in awe. "You're welcome Nefer-Tina." Piper said with a giggle, Piper helped Nefer-Tina put the necklace on when she got a text on her cell.

"I gotta go. But let me know if there's something you want to do tonight." Piper said as she left, once outside the sphinx Piper raced back home then went inside before her mom got of the car.

"Ready to go?" Amanda called to Piper. "Ready!" Piper called back to her mom, they left their house and went to the mall. "This is gonna be so much fun!" Amanda said to Piper. "You bet!" Piper said.

First stop was the movies Amanda and Piper went to see a movie that Amanda had been wanting to see...a few hours later they came out. "That movie was beautiful." Amanda said while Piper agreed.

After the movies they went shopping and got some new cloths while Amanda and Piper were having fun they didn't see that Scarab was following them. "This time I will get the princess." Scarab said.

"Today was the best Mother's day ever!" Amanda said as she and Piper left the cafe. "I'm happy you enjoyed today." Piper said with a smile, just then Scarab came out of nowhere. "Ahhh!" Piper and Amanda screamed.

"Your soul is mine princess!" Scarab said to Piper, he tried to grab her but Amanda hit Scarab across the head with a metal pole. "Stay away from my daughter!" Amanda said to Scarab with anger in her voice.

"Foolish woman!" Scarab said to Amanda, he blaster her with magic. "MOM NO!" Piper screamed in worry, she then turned to Scarab her narrowed eyes full of hate. "You'll pay for that!" Piper yelled at Scarab.

Piper's hand suddenly started to glow and she insistently knew what to do. "Y-you couldn't know how to do this!" Scarab shuttered with fear. "Like I said. You'll pay for that." Piper said in a icy cold voice.

She blasted Scarab with her own magic sending him flying. "Piper!" The voices of called out in sync. "Just in time." Piper said to them, the mummies looked from Piper to her mother then to Scarab then back to her.

"What happened here?" Ja-Kal asked Piper, she told her guardians everything that happened. "We should erase your mother's memory of Scarab." Rath said to Piper. "Piper?" Amanda called to her daughter.

"I say we tell her." Piper said to her guardians. "Tell me what?" Amanda asked Piper. "Are you sure princess?" Armon asked Piper. "Yes." Piper said to him. "Would someone please answer me!" Amanda yelled.

Nefer-Tina pov: We took Piper and her mother back to the sphinx where we could talk. "Why didn't you tell me?" Amanda asked hurt lacing her voice. "I just wanted to protect you." Piper said to her mother.

We all had taken turns explaining our story to Amanda who looks just like our queen. "I see." Amanda said to us, she was processing all the information. "Please don't be mad Mom." Piper begged her.

"I'm not mad honey just surprised." Amanda said to Piper, we knew the princess had hated lying to her mother when Amanda saw Piper's look she sighed then started to the princess.

[Play Shine your light from Mako Mermaids]

[ **Amanda** ]

 _Being alone in this place_

 _Knowing that soon_

 _I'll be home and I pray_

 _As we share forever_

 _And grow together_

 _Facing so much everyday_

 _I'm closer right now,_

 _But still so far away_

 _But I won't surrender,_

 _'Cause I remember_

Piper and I suddenly felt the urge to sing so we joined in on the song making the song sound louder until our voices combined filled the entire sphinx with music. "Wow." The boys said in awe/shocked voices.

[ **Piper, Nefer-Tina and Amanda** ]

 _Shine, shine, your light on me_

 _This love we share_

 _Will set us free_

 _Though I'm far from home_

 _And will always be_

 _This is our destiny!_

"Piper, sweetie. I'm really not mad at you or your friends." Amanda said to us. "Really?" Piper asked with a hopeful smile. "Really. Just no more secrets alright?" Amanda asked Piper. "Okay!" Piper said in excitement.

For the rest of the day we all spent it together getting to know Amanda and telling her of our time era while also telling her of our adventures with the Princess. "I'm happy everyone's getting along." I thought.

Later that night after Amanda and Piper left the boys and I had a meeting. "Now that Amanda knows about us we'll have to protect her along with Piper." Ja-Kal said to us, we nodded in agreement.

"I'm still surprised that Amanda took this so well." Rath said to us. "She was bound to find out about us at some point." Armon said to Rath. "All in all. I think it's good Amanda knows about us." I said to the boys.

They nodded in agreement and soon it was time for us to sleep so we went to our sarcophagi to get some much needed sleep. "I'm glad that Amanda knows about us. That's means more girl time." I thought as I fell asleep.

 **Yay! Another new chapter is done! I don't own the song used for this chapter so please review and no flames!**


	19. Paws and Disney Songs!

Piper pov: I'm so excited for today's field trip to the museum since it's new exhibit is honoring Baset the cat goddess.

"I'm also really happy that Mom is leading the tour." I thought as I looked out the window, once we got to the museum I saw Mom so I went up to hug her. "Excited for today?" Mom asked me.

"Of course I am!" I replied with a smile, soon the tour began along the way Nefer-Tina joined our group. "This sure is interesting." Nefer-Tina whispered to me. "Sure is." I whispered back to her.

As we got closer to a statue of a cat Nefer-Tina and I stopped to look at it. "Now I remember why I like cats." Nefer-Tina said to me, I knew that cats were well respected in ancient Egypt and even now.

Just then the statue started glowing. "What's happening?" I asked Nefer-Tina, before she could answer Baset appeared in front of us. "My, my. If it isn't the princess." Baset said as she looked at me.

"Is there anyone who doesn't know me?" I asked in a sarcastic tone, I probably shouldn't have been sarcastic with a goddess in the room. "Insolence!" Baset yelled out, she tried to hit me but I shoved away.

"With the strength of Ra!" Nefer-Tina shouted, once she was suited up a fight broke out but ended when Baset turned Nefer-Tina into a cat. "Your mine princess!" Baset said to me. "Don't think so!" I screamed.

My hands glowed so I let out a blast of energy at Baset and she was sent flying. "Alright!" I cheered, too bad my moment was ruined. "Got'cha!" Baset smirked, she used her powers on me to tie me up.

Then Baset blasted a hole into the wall then grabbed me as Nefer-Tina followed. "Piper!" Mom called out to me. "I'll be okay! Get the boys!" I called back to her, Baset dragged me all the way down to the park.

"Time to set free all my subjects." Baset announced, she used her magic to summon all the cats in town along with setting free the lions from the zoo. "What do you hope to gain from this?" I asked Baset.

"I'll be gaining the right to rule this world and use you as a ransom." Baset said to me. "But no one knows that I'm a princess!" I replied to her. "Then why are the guards here?" Baset asked looking at the cops.

Third person pov: After everyone had been evacuated from the museum Amanda went to the sphinx and the boys about what had happened. "We must get Piper and turn Nefer-Tina back to normal!" Armon said.

"I already have a potion to help change Nefer-Tina back but I need Piper's help." Rath said to the others. "Alright, let's go." Ja-Kal ordered. "I'm coming to." Amanda stated, the boys looked at her and agreed.

"If she's anything like the queen then we can't say no." Rath, Armon and Ja-Kal thought, the mummies and Amanda had to try to stop the lions before they maimed someone so Ja-Kal used the same traps from lessons.

"Nice work Ja-Kal." Amanda praised, Ja-Kal blushed at the kindness Amanda was giving him each time the boys did something to save people Amanda praised them causing them to turn bright red like a cherry.

After getting the lions back to the zoo the group went to the park but hid so they wouldn't be seen. "Let the girl go and put your hands were I can see them." A cop said to Baset. "Why should I listen to you?" Baset asked.

"We need a distraction." Rath whispered. "What're we gonna do dress in drag and do the hula?" Armon asked Rath. "That's exactly what you two are going to do!" Rath whispered to Armon who just face-palmed.

[Play The hula song from Lion King]

[ **Ja-Kal** ]

 _Luau!_

 _If you're hungry for a fat juicy piece of meat_

 _Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat_

 _Come on down and dine_

 _On this tasty swine_

 _All you have do is get in line_

 _Are ya achen'?_

[ **Armon** ]

 _Yup yup yup_

[ **Ja-Kal** ]

 _For some bacon?_

[ **Armon** ]

 _Yup yup yup_

[ **Ja-Kal** ]

 _He's a big pig!_

[ **Armon** ]

 _Yup yup yup_

[ **Ja-Kal** ]

 _You can be a big pig too_

 _OY!_

After that getting everyone's attention with their performance Piper, Baset and Amanda blinked then started laughing. "Where did they learn that?" Amanda asked Rath. "Piper showed us the Lion King." Rath replied.

Thanks to the potion Nefer-Tina was back to normal and she started to fight Baset once she was defeated then sent back through the Western Gate all the cats went back to their homes. "Finally." Piper thought.

Armon pov: I can't Rath made Ja-Kal and I do the hula dance from Piper's movie that she showed us. "I so wasn't expecting you two to do the hula dance." Piper said with a giggle. "We know." I said to her.

"Still though. When did you watch Disney movies?" Amanda asked us. "It was when you in California." Nefer-Tina answerd her, we all back at the sphinx Piper was working on homework despite the field trip.

I went to the kitchen to make us all something to eat while Amanda and Ja-Kal talked about arrangements for Piper to stay with us while she left for another business trip. "I hope Piper likes this." I said.

Once the food was done we all sat down to eat. "This is good Armon! Thank you!" Piper said with a smile, I smiled back at her for the complement. "Piper, I believe you have a song to practice." Amanda said.

"Oh, yeah! I do." Piper replied, she quickly finished eating then went to her backpack got a piece of paper turned on some music then started to sing. [Play Part of your world Reprise from Little Mermaid]

[ **Piper** ]

 _What would I give_

 _To live where you are?_

 _What would I pay_

 _To stay here beside you?_

 _What would I do to see you_

 _Smiling at me?_

 _Where we would walk?_

 _Where would run?_

 _If we could stay all day in the sun?_

 _Just you and me_

 _And I could be_

 _Part of your world_

 _I don't know when_

 _I don't know how_

 _But I feel something's starting right now_

 _Watch and you'll see_

 _Someday I'll be_

 _Part of your world!_

"Wow." My friends and I said in awe, we looked at Amanda for an explanation. "It's for Piper's choir class." Amanda told us. "Oh." We all said in sync. "Hope you guys liked the song." Piper said to us, we smiled at her.

For the rest of the day we all spent time in the sphinx Nefer-Tina and Amanda were talking, Rath and Piper were doing magic while Ja-Kal and I spared. "Yep. Just a regular afternoon spent having fun." I thought.

 **Yay! New chapter is up! So what does everyone think of the Disney songs? I don't own them please review and no flames!**


	20. Kendo Time!

Ja-Kal pov: I went to pick Piper up from school since she had yet to come to the sphinx like she usually dose everyday.

"Why hadn't she come at the time she always dose?" I thought as I walked up to the school, I didn't know where to go until I heard Elaine's voice. "GO PIPER!" Elaine cheered.

I walked over to the gym and found Piper dressed strangely and fighting with a wooden sword against an older boy. "You're going down!" The boy yelled out, he tried to hit Piper but missed.

"You really should learn to control your anger, Kaito." Piper replied to the boy, she ended winning the fight when she hit his chest. "The winner is Piper!" Coach Ishida said with a smile.

"What is this?" I thought, I looked at the princess as she took off the strange mask and undid the cloth that was holding her hair. "Ja-Kal! I'll be right back then we can leave." Piper called to me.

I nodded and waited for her a few minutes later Piper came to me then we left for the sphinx. "Piper what were you doing back there?" I asked Piper once we were inside the sphinx, she sighed.

"I was sparing against Kaito." Piper responded to me. "I meant why spar with a wooden sword?" I asked her. "We're suppose to use wooden swords for Kendo." Piper answered me, I looked at her.

"Kendo?" I asked out loud, Piper sighed then explained what kendo was and why she had joined the team. "I see...will it help you get stronger?" I asked Piper. "Yes, it will." Piper replied to me.

Soon Piper and I were doing usual training sessions then she went to practice magic with Rath then did Egyp-tsu with Armon after that Piper and Nefer-Tina spared a little bit as I watched each of them.

"Can you show us how to do kendo?" I asked, Piper, Rath, Armon and Nefer-Tina looked at me. "Sure." Piper replied to me, she got out her wooden sword then demonstrated what she's learned.

"Wow." We all said in sync, Piper smiled at us. "You know, I have a match this weekend against Kaito so why not come watch?" Piper asked with a sly grin. "We'll be there!" Armon said with a smile.

Third person pov: The weekend came and today happened to be the day of Piper's match against Katio who really wanted to get back at Piper for losing to her at practice. "A lot of people came." Rath commented.

"That's because everyone want's to see Piper's match." Amanda said to Rath, the mummies jumped in surprise. "When did you get here?" Nefer-Tina asked Amanda. "A second ago." Amanda replied.

"Look, there's Piper." Armon said while pointing to the princess. "I hope she'll be alright." Ja-Kal said in worry, Amanda looked at him then to her daughter the back to Ja-Kal and smiled at him.

"Piper will be fine she's been doing kendo since elementary school." Amanda told Ja-Kal, soon the matches started everyone in the stands were waiting for the real match to begin the match they really came to see.

"I almost forgot I should warn you now that Kaito is the king of kendo." Amanda told the mummies. "King of kendo?" They asked her. "Yes. He's called the king of kendo since he's really good." Amanda said.

"What about Piper?" Nefer-Tina asked Amanda, just then Elaine appeared. "Piper is the queen of kendo since she can match Kaito." Elaine explained for Amanda, the five of them blinked at Elaine in surprise.

"What? I've seen her spar against Kaito." Elaine said defensively, just then Coach Ishida announced the match between Piper and Kaito was about to begin the mummies looked at their princess's calm face.

"You're going down!" Kaito said to Piper, she was calm as she looked at Kaito. "Don't be so cocky." Piper replied to Kaito, he got mad soon the match begun and just as it started music started to play.

[Play Carry On from Sailor Moon]

[ **Piper** ]

 _Here I'm standing in the night_

 _My crescent wand the only light_

 _Alone against my darkest fear_

 _But I sense my friends are near_

 _I'll draw from each the power_

 _I need_

 _Evil king I will defeat_

 _Give me the strength to carry on_

 _With all our love we can't go_

 _Wrong_

 _Only together we face the fight_

 _Nothing can stand against our_

 _Might_

Piper was blocking all of Kaito's attacks so he couldn't hit her. "Piper! You can do this!" The mummies cheered, Piper smirked and managed to hit Kaito's chest knocking him down. "I won't give up!" Kaito shouted.

"I won't either!" Piper called out, they started attacking and blocking each other at one point Kaito nearly broke Piper's left leg. "AHHHHHH!" Piper screamed in pain, but she refused to give into Kaito's tricks.

 _Give me the strength to carry_

 _On_

 _(Carry on)_

 _With all our love we can't go_

 _Wrong_

 _Only together we face the fight_

 _(Face the fight)_

 _Nothing can stand against our_

 _Might_

 _With all our strength the_

 _Battle's won_

 _With all our love we can't_

 _Go wrong_

 _We had the strength to_

 _Carry on!_

Rath pov: Everyone watched as Kaito went down. "And that's it! Ladies and gentlemen, our queen of kendo has done it! She's beaten Kaito Nakata!" Coach Ishida cried out in happiness. "Amazing." I thought.

Everyone started to cheer. "PIPER! PIPER! PIPER!" The crowed chanted out, Piper removed her safety masked and waved at the crowed her team then lifted her up into the air and caught her when she came down.

After Piper changed back into her clothes and met us at the school's main gate I did a healing a spell on her left leg. "What that boy did was horrible!" Amanda said as she held Piper still while I healed her leg.

"Yeah, but because of this Kaito isn't allowed to do kendo anymore." Piper told us, I smirked at the boy's punishment. "He deserved it." Ja-Kal replied to Piper. "We agree!" Armon and Nefer-Tina responded.

Once Piper's leg was healed we all went out for pizza and ice cream to celebrate our princess's victory. "I love the pizza here since tastes way better the pizza from the store." Piper said with a smile.

"I do too!" Armon replied with a smile, as we ate we our food all of us were having fun and joking around this whole day has been one of our best days my friends and I have ever had with our princess.

After supper we dropped Piper and Amanda off at their house then we went back to the sphinx so we can rest. "I hope that Kaito boy leaves Piper alone." I thought as I fell fast asleep worrying about Piper.

 **Yay! New chapter is up! I'm sorry if it's short also I don't own the song used in this chapter and I switched two of words in the song. Please review and no flames!**


	21. Kaito Strikes Back!

Kaito pov: It's been a week since I lost the kendo match to that brat Piper and since then I've been plotting.

"I need to get back at Piper for what she did to me!" I said out loud. "Perhaps I can help." A creepy man said to me. "Who are you and why would you help me?" I asked the creepy guy.

"My name is Scarab and I too wish to get back at Piper." Scarab answered, I looked at him and sure enough I saw nothing but hatred for Piper. "Let's walk and talk." I replied with a smirk.

We went to the park where we could talk in a secluded area. "So, how come you want to get back at Piper and how can you help me?" I asked Scarab. "You know how to get to the point." Scarab said.

I shrugged at him in response. "I want to get Piper's soul since it'll make me immortal and I need you to put this spell on her." Scarab told me, before I could say that I didn't believe him Scarab changed.

"He looks like a giant beetle!" I thought, I stared at Scarab's new form then smirked. "Alright, I'll put your spell on Piper but only if I get to ruff her up a bit." I told Scarab, he agreed and gave me the spell.

After Scarab left I went to school and mad just in time. "I'll do the spell when Piper isn't around anyone." I thought, soon class began and I kept glaring at Piper who kept glancing back at me with worried eyes.

Once class was over it time for gym and knew this was my chance. "Piper, can we talk in private?" I asked Piper, she looked at her friends then back at me. "Um...sure...I guess." Piper stammered.

I led Piper to the back of the school. "Kaito, if this is about not being able to do kendo anymore that wasn't my fault." Piper said to me, I got angry so I turned around and punched Piper in the face.

"It was your fault! I had a lot going for me as the king of kendo and you took it all away from me!" I shouted out, I continued beating Piper then said the spell so she couldn't move. "Scarab's waiting." I said.

I picked up the unconscious Piper then left the school grounds and headed to where I'd be meeting Scarab so he could get Piper's soul and I'll get my reward for delivering the so-called princess to Scarab.

Third person pov: The mummies have gotten worried when Piper didn't come to the sphinx after school. "Something must've happened!" Ja-Kal said while pacing, the others were worried for their princess.

"But what could've happened to our princess?" Armon asked Ja-Kal, just then Amanda came running into the room. "I just got a call from the school! Piper's been kidnapped by Kaito!" Amanda told them.

"What!" The mummies asked in sync. "The schools cameras recorded everything. But the cops don't know where Kaito took Piper." Amanda explained. "We'll find the princess." Rath told Amanda in a calm tone.

Rath located Piper in the old warehouse district of the city. "Now that we have Piper's location we'd better get her out of there." Nefer-Tina told her friends. "I'll tell the cops where they can find Kaito." Amanda said.

Soon the mummies were at the old warehouse that Piper was in so they went inside and found their princess on the floor and covered in a ton of injuries. "PIPER!" The mummies cried out in worry.

"I wouldn't wake her up if I were you." Kaito said as he stepped out of the shadows. "How dare you hurt our princess!" Ja-Kal shouted in anger. "I did it for a reason. Piper shouldn't have won." Kaito replied.

"And now I wonder how you'll feel about the princess when she attacks you." Scarab said coming into the room. "Piper would never attack us." Armon responded. "Are you sure? Piper awaken and attack!" Scarab ordered.

Piper did as told and started to fight the mummies both with magic and hand-to-hand. "She's under a spell!" Nefer-Tina shouted out. "Then we must reverse it!" Rath replied to her, he found the right spell.

"Piper! Are you alright?" Ja-Kal asked Piper. "Yeah and I'm sorry for attacking you." Piper said to her friends. "You were under a spell so it's not your fault." Armon told Piper with a smile, Kaito was getting angry.

"For the love of everything! Break up the stupid love fest already!" Kaito shouted out. "Kaito, for what you have done I won't forgive you!" Piper told him. "Like I care!" Kaito responded to her.

They started to fight while the mummies went after Scarab. "You'll never win, Kaito!" Piper yelled out, just then music started to play as they fought. [Play Let's Beyblade from Beyblade series one]

[ **Kaito** ]

 _Picking up speed, running out of time,_

 _Going head to head, it's the way of life_

 _You gotta fall down,_

 _And eat ground to,_

 _Get back up again._

 _Let's Beyblade!_

 _(Guitar rif)_

 _Spinning it out at the speed_

 _Of sound, gonna rip it up,_

 _Now the bet is down._

 _We're the team with the_

 _Bang, our gang's the one_

 _That's gonna win._

 _Let's Beyblade!_

 _Beyblade!_

 _(Guitar Solo)_

 _OHHHH YAAWWWW_

 _Let's Beyblade_

 _Let's Beyblade_

 _Beyblade!_

 _Let it rip!_

At the end of the song Piper had defeated Kaito once more. "I can believe that's how strong you really are." Kaito groaned out. "I'm strong because I was protecting my friends." Piper told Kaito before turning away.

Nefer-Tina pov: By the time my friends and I got back to Piper we saw that she had defeated Kaito. "Piper, are you okay?" I asked her. "Sorta. I'm covered in all kinds of injuries again." Piper replied to me.

"Don't worry, once we get back to the sphinx I'll heal you." Rath said to Piper. "Good because if Mom sees me like this, she'll flip out." Piper replied to Rath, I gently picked Piper up and took to the Hot-Ra.

Then drove away just as the police showed up when we got to the sphinx Amanda saw Piper and asked what had happened. "I'll see to it that Kaito is put away for this!" Amanda growled in anger.

"Mom, calm down. What Kaito did was wrong but I don't want him to be put in prison for life." Piper said calmly, that surprised all of us. "Fine...maybe a year." Amanda said with a smile. "Mother!" Piper yelled.

All of us laughed at the scene between Piper and her mother but still I think it's sweet that our princess doesn't want Kaito to be harshly punished if anyone can get through to him it's Piper, that's for sure.

 **Alright! A new chapter is up! I don't own the song used in this chapter and it's from the first series of the anime Beyblade english version. Please review and no flames!**


	22. Pepped with Good Intention!

Nefer-Tina pov: I was talking to Piper about Apep about how I wanted him to return so we could be together again since I love him.

"It just wasn't fair that he was sent back through the Western Gate." I said sadly, Piper hugged me. "I know it wasn't but I still have a feeling that you'll see him soon." Piper replied with a smile.

"I sure hope so." I responded, just then a strange machine came into the room. "What the huh!?" Piper cried out. "What is that?!" I asked out loud. "It's a vacuum cleaner." Armon told us.

"I made it to help clean up the sphinx." Rath said as he held the controllers. "It's a good thing you made it Rath. We need the extra help to clean." Ja-Kal told Rath, Piper and I looked at the boys.

"Piper, perhaps you'd like to borrow the vacuum." Rath said to Piper,she gave him a look. "Rath, SIT BOY!" Piper shouted, Rath glowed for second then face-planted into the floor. "Oof!" Rath cried out.

I laughed at what just happened. "Piper, why did you do that?" Ja-Kal asked our princess. "Because of what Rath was implying due to the vacuum." Piper retorted, I laughed again. "I have to go." Piper said.

Piper and I agreed that I'd be the one to take her home. "How did you get Rath to face-plant into the floor?" I asked Piper. "I just used a spell that only lasts for a few seconds." Piper explained to me.

"And you got this idea from where?" I asked her. "From Inuyasha." Piper said with a smirk, I remember watching that anime with Piper since it's funny when Kagome makes Inuyasha sit just by saying 'sit'.

Soon we reached Piper's house. "Thanks again for the ride home." Piper said to me. "No problem. Have a good night." I told Piper, she nodded then went inside while I drove back to the sphinx.

Once I was back at the sphinx I put the Hot Ra away then went outside to stargaze as I did that I saw a shooting star. "I wish I had someone to love." I said with a sigh, then I went back inside.

Third person pov: After Nefer-Tina made her wish it cause the Western Gates to open and a figure came out this person was the one and only Apep. "I'm free? But how?" Apep thought to himself.

Apep shrugged his shoulders since to him it didn't matter. "Now I can be with Nefer-Tina again." Apep said out loud, so he used his magic to summon a motorcycle then went to find Nefer-Tina.

The next morning Nefer-Tina dropped Piper off at her school and promised to pick her up after school. "I guess I should head back." Nefer-Tina whispered. "Or you could hang with me." A familiar voice said.

Nefer-Tina turned around and saw Apep standing behind her. "Apep! How did you! When did you! I missed you!" Nefer-Tina cried out in happiness. "I've missed you as well." Apep said with a smile, they hugged.

"How did you get here?" Nefer-Tina asked Apep, they walked around the park. "Somehow the Western Gate opened up." Apep explained. "I'm so happy that your back." Nefer-Tina replied to Apep with a smile.

Apep and Nefer-Tina then hung out all afternoon but soon it was time for Nefer-Tina to pick up Piper. "Nefer-Tina, please stay. I want you to be my queen." Apep told Nefer-Tina, she was conflicted by her choice.

"I'm sorry Apep, but I must go to my princess." Nefer-Tina replied to Apep, she then left to get Piper from school leaving Apep alone. "I will have you as my queen Nefer-Tina." Apep whispered before leaving.

After Nefer-Tina and Piper got back to the sphinx they saw that the boys were watching t.v. so they went to talk and Nefer-Tina told Piper about what she and Apep did. "He wants as his queen." Nefer-Tina said.

"And you said 'no'?" Piper asked in disbelief. "Yes." Nefer-Tina replied to her. "Why'd you say 'no'?" Piper asked Nefer-Tina. "Because I have an obligation to keep you safe." Nefer-Tina answered Piper sadly.

Piper felt guilty because she thought that not only was it not fair that her friends had to protect her but that they couldn't do what they wanted like fall in love and be with the person that makes them happy.

"I have to make this right!" Piper thought, later that day Piper decided to walk home so on her way home Apep appeared. "Apep!" Piper called out. "I'm here since Scarab wants you." Apep told Piper.

Apep caught Piper before she could get away thinking quickly Piper used a spell to contact the others letting them know what was happening and where they can find her. "Apep, I hope you'll listen." Piper thought.

Apep and Piper arrived at the docks where Scarab was waiting for them on a yacht. "Time to set sail." Scarab said to the captain. "Apep, I need to talk to you." Piper whispered to Apep, he glanced at her.

They went to the back of the yacht. "What do you want?" Apep asked Piper. "How much do you love Nefer-Tina?" Piper asked him. "I love her so much that I want her as my queen." Apep answered Piper.

"Thought so." Piper muttered. "Why'd you ask?" Apep asked Piper. "Because I want you and Nefer-Tina to be happy." Piper replied, Apep was surprised to hear the princess say that to him. "You do?" Apep asked.

Yep. I know you want to be with Nefer-Tina and I can make it happen." Piper responded. "How?" Apep asked Piper, before she could answer the mummies appeared and started to fight Scarab's guys.

"Piper! Are you alright?" Ja-Kal asked Piper. "I'm fine." Piper answered him. "Apep! How could you try and hurt my princess?" Nefer-Tina asked in anger, Apep tried to explain his plan but Nefer-Tina wouldn't listen.

"Nefer-Tina, Apep was going to betray Scarab by fighting him and saving me." Piper told Nefer-Tina. "You were?" Nefer-Tina asked Apep. "Yes, I was hoping to impress you by saving the princess." Apep explained.

"Apep." Nefer-Tina said in stunned tone, Apep smiled at her and they embraced suddenly Apep started glowing. "I have to go back." Apep said sadly, Nefer-Tina didn't him want to go that's when Piper stepped in.

"Piper, what're you doing?" Armon asked Piper, she didn't answer instead Piper took Apep's and Nefer-Tina's hands then joined them together. "I give you my blessing." Piper said in a regal voice of a queen.

Piper pov: After I gave my blessing to Apep and Nefer-Tina they glowed a pink color. "What's happening?" Rath asked me. "My blessing has the power to keep two lovers together." I told my friends with a smile.

"That means Apep and I don't have to apart?" Nefer-Tina asked me. "That's right." I told her, Apep and Nefer-Tina were so happy that they kissed after that Apep joined our team but would be watched.

Once at the sphinx we celebrated the happy couple and I decided to sing a song that helped set the mood for occasion. [Play Oh Starry Night by Sailor Mars]

[ **Piper** ]

 _I've waited all of my life_

 _For the day when love appears_

 _Like a fairy tale in days gone by_

 _He will rescue me from my fears_

 _And now I feel him standing close to me_

 _And how can I tell him what means to me_

 _My heart stands still-has he come?_

 _Oh starry night_

 _Is this the moment I dream of?_

 _Oh starry night_

 _Tell me, is he my own true love?_

 _Every night I think of him_

 _Here in my lonely room_

 _Waiting for my prince to come_

 _Wondering if he'll be here soon_

 _And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign_

 _And I hope that his heart longs for mine_

 _He calls my name is he the one?_

 _Oh starry night_

 _Is this the moment I dream of?_

 _Oh starry night_

 _Tell me, is he my own true love?_

 _Oh starry night_

 _Is he the one I dream of?_

 _Oh starry night_

 _How will I know?_

 _Will his love show?_

 _Is he my own true love?_

By the end of the song Apep and Nefer-Tina kissed again and we all clapped for them. "Thank you, Piper." Nefer-Tina said to me. "No problem." I replied, we hugged then she went to dance with Apep again.

Soon it was time for me to head home so Ja-Kal took me home once there I told Mom what had happened she was thrilled for Nefer-Tina and told me what I did was a really good thing and I agreed with her.

I looked up at the sky and saw the stars with a smile. "Thank you for bringing Apep back so he could be with Nefer-Tina again." I whispered, then I fell asleep with tons of happy thoughts in my head.

 **Yay! New chapter is up! First I'd like to thank DoodleGreenQueen for suggesting this episode and second I hope you guys liked my twist on this episode.**

 **I don't own the song used in this chapter and it's from Sailor Moon also Inuyasha is a real anime, please review and no flames!**


	23. Party Time!

Armon pov: I was in the kitchen making lunch when I heard Piper and Amanda's voices from the other room.

"I really think you three should do this song." Amanda said to Piper. "I guess I could. It's a good thing we know the song." Piper replied to Amanda, my curiosity got the better of me so I listened.

"I'm still surprised your letting me have a party." Piper said to Amanda. "It's only fair since you got good grades on your tests." Amanda told Piper, all of us are proud of our princess for her hard work.

This party idea seems like a good idea. "Armon, are you spying on us?" Piper asked me, I jumped at the sound of her voice. "N-no! I wasn't spying." I responded to Piper.

Both Piper and Amanda didn't believe me when I told them that. "Anyway, I know which outfit you should wear." Amanda told Piper. "That'll do." Piper said with a smile.

"Are we coming to the party?" I asked. Amanda looked at Piper who in turn smiled. "It wouldn't be a party without you guys." Piper told me with a smirk.

"I'll go tell the others." I said as I left the room, soon I found the others in the training room sparing. "Guys, guess what!" I called out to them.

"If your setting us up for that prank-" Rath started to say. "What it is Armon?" Ja-Kal asked me. "Piper's having a party and were invited!" I told my friends.

"A party!" Nefer-Tina and Apep asked me. "Yep, Amanda's letting Piper have a party since she got good grades." I explained to my friends with a smile.

"It's good that Piper got better results but a party?" Rath asked me. "I think Piper deserves a break from all the stress of her studying." Ja-Kal said to us.

"What're we waiting for? Let's make this party the best for our princess!" Nefer-Tina said with a fist bump. "Yeah!" We all shouted in excitement

Third person pov: At Piper's house the mummies and Apep were helping to get things set up while Piper, Elaine and Cynthia got changed into their outfits.

"I wonder what song they'll sing." Apep said out loud. "Piper said something about the song being a good one." Armon commented, just the three girls came down in rock star outfits

"Hey guys." Piper said with a smile, everyone looked at the three girls in awe. "You three look amazing." Nefer-Tina said with a smile.

"Thank you." They said in harmony, the boys looked at Piper's outfit and thought it a little short. "But we can't do anything about it." Ja-Kal whispered.

"You're right." Apep, Rath and Armon said with a sigh, soon other kids from Piper's class showed up and the party was in full swing since everyone was smiling.

"Alright kids! It's time for the show!" Amanda called out to the kids, everyone wondered what she meant by the show. "Could it be a movie?" Sally whispered.

"Is she going to play some little kid songs?" Walter whispered, just then three figures appeared on the stage that was in the backyard and music started to play.

[God Knows english version from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya ]

[ **Piper** ]

 _Blazing on by,_

 _There's nothing more that I can do._

 _I'm sorry that I'll never be with you again._

 _Even though my heavy heart is parched with pain,_

 _I know somehow, your sorrows something I won't see._

 _It's my life._

 _I'm moving on and never going back there._

 _But you just turn away and leave me on the lonely rail._

 _God knows that I would follow you if that is what you wanted._

 _Take me into all your darkest shadows,_

 _And you'll see that I'm even stronger than you could know._

 _God knows that I'm standing here,_

 _And you could disappear slipping right over the edge of the future._

 _If I had my way, we'd be together forever._

 _Eternally God Bless._

 _(Music)_

 _The way you're standing there,_

 _I feel as though we're almost one again,_

 _And yet, we're miles apart in time._

 _Beneath the pale blue moon,_

 _I see your eyes are glistening with so much loathe._

 _It's tearing you apart to be here._

 _You know it._

 _God knows that I would follow you if that is what you wanted._

 _Take me into all your darkest shadows,_

 _And you'll see that I'm even stronger than you could know._

 _God knows that I am standing here,_

 _And you could disappear slipping right over the edge of the future._

 _If I had my way, we'd be together forever._

 _Eternally God Bless!_

When the music stopped playing Piper, Elaine and Cynthia smiled at each other and everyone who had been cheering just cheered harder for the three girls.

"Thank you!" They shouted over the cheering. "This by far is the best party ever!" Cynthia shouted. "It sure is!" Elaine and Piper said with smiles.

Rath pov: My friends and I have been impressed by our princess's performances before but this performance really takes the cake as Piper would say.

We all saw the passion Piper and her friends put into the song. "Piper's managed to surprise us once more." Ja-Kal said to us with a smirk.

"So it would seem." I replied, we looked at Piper who was now dancing freestyle to some hip hop music that was playing while being cheered on.

"I gotta admit the princess knows how to throw a party." Apep said with a smile. "She sure does, now let's go dance!" Nefer-Tina said as she dragged Apep onto the dance floor.

"Oh dear." I thought with a smile. "What's a matter boys? Don't tell me your afraid of a little dancing." Piper said to us with a challenging look on her face.

"Bet you Rath could do the robot." Armon replied to Piper, so the three of us started to dance to the music in our own way. "This is fun." I thought.

A few hours later it was time for everyone to leave for home. "Bye everyone, see at school!" Piper called to her friends. "We should go home too." Ja-Kal said to Piper.

"Have a goodnight." Piper replied with a smile, once we were back at the sphinx we all left to do whatever we do in our free time when Piper's not here.

That meant I had time to look at the spell Piper found to stop Scarab. "An eclipse is coming up, that's when we'll use it!" I thought out loud with a happy tone.

Soon we all decided to turn in for the night. "Good night." We all said to each other, before I fell asleep I thought about the tone Piper used when she was singing.

"Could it have been about us?" I thought. It's a known fact that once Scarab is defeated then Piper wouldn't need us any longer unless she wanted us to stay with her.

Unless we decided to stay by her side. "What am I thinking? Piper still needs us!" I thought, soon I fell fast asleep all while thinking about our princess and the future.

Since we'll soon be facing it together hopefully we can stop Scarab and keep Piper along with the world safe from his evil clutches for good and not just a century.

 **Finally! New chapter is up! It feels like forever since I updated this! I don't own the song used for this chapter so please review and no flames!**


	24. Bride Of Darkness!

Anubis pov: Tomorrow the planets will align and when that happens the Eye of Darkness will seek it's bride.

"I don't get it, who's the bride gonna be?" Set asked me, I held up a magic mirror. "This mirror will show us who the bride will be." I explained, the mirror glowed and showed the princess.

"So, the princess is the bride of darkness." I said with a smirk, we must capture the princess before the alignment. "How're we gonna capture her?" Set asked me. "I have a plan." I told him.

We went into town while tracking the princess using her scent. "Look, over there." Set said to me, I looked to where he was pointing to. "Perfect. This must be the place." I replied with a smirk.

Set and I put the mirror inside the box of entertainment. "When the princess looks into the mirror she'll fall under a spell." I explained to Set. "Excellent!" Set responded with a smile.

After that we left the fast food joint and found a place to hide until tomorrow. "Now all we need to do is capture the princess." I told Set. "This is gonna be good." Set replied to me.

Third person pov: Since Amanda was out of town again Piper was staying with her friends and tonight we decided to eat out. "I still don't understand the point of those games." Ja-Kal said out loud.

"The point is to let kids play." Apep replied to him, Ja-Kal still don't know why Piper plays these games. "I wonder how long she'll play." Nefer-Tina said to them, suddenly the game started to glow.

"Ahhhhhh!" Piper screamed out, she fell to the floor in pain. "PIPER!" The mummies cried out in worry. "I-I'm fine...just a little dizzy." Piper told them. "She's lying." Apep thought as he helped her up.

"I think it's best that we return home." Rath said, everyone nodded in agreement and left for the sphinx on the way Piper kept muttering about the bride of darkness. "What could that mean?" Apep thought.

Later that night when everyone was asleep Piper woke up and her eyes were glowing. "I must go to my fiance." Piper whispered, she got out of bed and left the sphinx to go to the park.

"Anubis! Here comes the princess!" Set called out, Anubis looked and saw Piper. "Welcome princess, your fiance is waiting for you." Anubis said in fake sweet voice. "Take me to him." Piper ordered.

As Set and Anubis took Piper to the Eye of Darkness music started to play and shadows appeared. "You're fiance awaits." Anubis said to Piper. [Play Overture from Dance With Devils]

[ **Set, Anubis and Shadows** ]

 _Piper, Piper, Piper_

 _Piper, Piper, Piper_

 _The time is now, it's not too late._

 _(Break the chain)_

 _The wheel of time escapes it's fate._

 _(Lost it's way)_

 _The darkness bears a newfound life._

 _(No more rage)_

 _And all will seek out her pale light!_

 _(Piper, Piper, Piper)_

 _In shadow walks the veiled bride._

 _(Through the haze)_

 _With rings of ruin cast in night._

 _(Wrought in pain)_

 _A cruel vow that knows not shame._

 _(Empty cage)_

 _The bide of darkness, call her name!_

 _(Piper, Piper, Piper!)_

The song came to an end and the Eye of Darkness showed itself. "You've done a great service by bringing my bride to me." Eye of Darkness said to Set and Anubis. "We were happy to help." Set answered him.

Piper stepped closer to the alter. "Sing for me, my bride." Eye of Darkness ordered Piper. "Yes, my beloved." Piper answered. [Play Queen of Roses english version from Aikatsu]

[ **Piper** ]

 _That which I've chosen fate to be_

 _I found the Queen's card suited me_

 _Dye my crown to black, straighten up my back_

 _As I'm advancing in this brilliant glow_

 _(Music)_

 _Swirling in applause I can hear your voice_

 _I can feel the love you give me and I rejoice_

 _After all these days, now it causes pain_

 _How my frustration never seems to end_

 _How I yearn to tell you about my days_

 _Of the dreams, the lights, the music in my heart ablaze_

 _Even if it means no one else can know_

 _I really want to set these feelings free_

 _Longing for a happy world everyone can fill with smiles_

 _One thing I can promise is that I'll never stop protecting it_

 _Losing the love that I held dear_

 _Though I have come to know the fear_

 _Deep inside my heart I'll never let go_

 _As I fight through the thorns that keep on tearing me down_

 _That which I've chosen fate to be_

 _I found the Queen's care suited me_

 _Dye my crown to black, straighten out my back_

 _As I'm advancing in this brilliant glow_

 _Elegantly I stand upon the stage, above_

 _There is no other I'm the Queen of the Roses!_

Ja-Kal pov: By the time my friends and I found Piper we saw that she was glowing along with the fact that she had been singing. "We must stop the Eye of Darkness." I told the others, they nodded in agreement.

I led them to where we were close to Piper. "I've got this." Apep said to us, he jumped out and tackled Piper to the ground causing her to stop glowing. "Stop them!" Eye of Darkness shouted in anger.

While my friends and I fought Set and Anubis, Apep kept a grip on Piper who was trying to get away. "Let me go!" Piper shouted out. "Sorry but your grounded." Apep retorted with a smirk.

The others and I managed to get past Set and Anubis then chanted a spell to send the Eye of Darkness away. "Let's get out of here!" Anubis shouted to Set. "Right!" Set shouted back to Anubis.

"You two have failed so as punishment, your coming with me!" Eye of Darkness shouted, he used his magic to grab Set and Anubis then dragged them away. "NO!" Set and Anubis shouted in fear.

With the three of them gone the planets were no longer aligned and Piper was back to normal. "What happened?" Piper asked us. "It's a long story." I replied with a smile. "I've got time." Piper retorted.

Once at the sphinx we told Piper what had happened with the Eye of Darkness. "That explains why I kept hearing the words 'Bride of Darkness'." Piper told us, she told us about what she learned.

"Don't worry, nothing like that will happened again." Nefer-Tina said with a smile. "If it does, we'll be ready." Armon told Piper with a smile. "I sure hope so." Piper replied to him, soon we all got back to bed.

I'm glad we were able to stop Piper from becoming the Bride of Darkness because if we hadn't she would've turned evil or done something worse. "But we won't let the happen!" I thought as I fell asleep.

 **Alright! New chapter is done! Two more to go! I don't either songs used in this chapter and the lyrics for 'Queen of the Roses' belong to MewKiyoko who has an awesome voice.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	25. Sleight Of Hand!

Piper pov: Today I was returning to the sphinx from the library since I was practicing reading Egyptian hieroglyphics.

"I'm starting to get a bad feeling." I muttered to myself, just then an arrow landed in front of me. "What the huh!" I shouted in surprise, I looked up to see a shabti with a bow.

The clay soldier left so I picked up the arrow and saw a letter addressed to the mummies. "I'd better get this to them." I thought, so I ran right back to the sphinx and right into Ja-Kal.

"Piper, is everything alright?" Ja-Kal asked me, instead of answering I pulled Ja-Kal into the living room then called the others into the room. "Piper, what's going on?" Armon asked me.

"I was on my way back when a shabti shot this." I told them, Rath picked up the letter. "Scarab is daring us to talk the guardian tests again." Rath replied, Apep and I looked at him.

"What's the guardian test?" We asked the mummies, apparently in order to become a guardian the mummies had to pass a series of tests to meet the requirements of the job.

"This won't be a problem you can easily win with magic." Apep said with a smirk. "We aren't allowed to use magic." Nefer-Tina explained. "But Scarab might cheat somehow." I countered.

"That's not possible since even Scarab must play by the rules." Ja-Kal told me, so we came up with a game plan so the mummies could pass the tests which hopefully they will pass.

"Or else, Scarab will become my new guardian!" I thought in worry, I really don't want beetle head to become my new guardian since he'd just kill me for Rapses's soul then take over the world.

Third person pov: The mummies, Piper and Apep went down to non-smelly part of the swears where the test would take place. "I'm glad you could make it." Scarab greeted the gang.

Piper glared at Scarab who smirked at her in return. "We all know how the tests go and you lose, I'll become the princess's new guardian." Scarab explained to the group, soon the tests started.

Only the mummies weren't doing to well thanks to Scarab's tricks. "Guys, Scarab is using magic of tech to cheat." Piper thought to her friends via mind link. "He can't do that!" Rath thought back.

"We need to distract Scarab." Apep whispered to Piper. "I think know how to do it." Piper whispered to Apep, she took out her I-pod then turned to a song she knew would help them out.

[Play Battle of the Bands by the Dazzling's from Rainbow Rocks]

[ **Piper** ]

 _Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh,_

 _Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh,_

 _We heard you want to get together_

 _We heard you want to rock the school_

 _We thought of something that is better_

 _Something that changes all the rules_

 _Why pretend we're all the same_

 _When some of us shine brighter?_

 _(Shine brighter)_

 _Here's a chance to find your flame_

 _Are you a loser or a fighter?_

 _Me and you, you and me_

 _Why don't we see who is better?_

 _We don't have to be one and the_

 _Same thing_

 _Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

 _Are you afraid of failing the audition?_

 _You're a star and you should know it_

 _Yeah, you rise above the rest_

 _It doesn't matter who you hurt_

 _If you're just proving you're the best_

 _Ah, ahh-ahh_

 _Battle! You wanna win it!_

 _Let's have a battle, battle of the bands_

 _Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle, battle_

 _Battle of the bands_

 _Battle!_

[ **Elaine** ]

 _I can beat you!_

[ **Piper** ]

 _Battle!_

[ **Sally** ]

 _Ha! You wish!_

[ **Piper** ]

 _Battle!_

[ **Trixie** ]

 _I so want this!_

[ **Piper** ]

 _Battle!_

[ **Walter** ]

 _Not if I get it first!_

[ **Piper and friends** ]

 _Me and you, you and me_

 _Why don't we see who is better?_

 _We don't have to be one and the same thing_

 _Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

 _I'm going up and winning the audition!_

 _Battle! We wanna win it!_

 _Let's have a battle, battle of the bands!_

 _Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it!_

 _Let's have a battle, battle, battle_

 _Battle of the bands!_

When the song was over Scarab came out of the trance he had been in and looked at the screens. "NO! The mummies couldn't have passed the tests!" Scarab cried out in fury. "Well, they did." Apep replied.

Nefer-Tina pov: When all of us heard Piper singing we knew she was distracting Scarab giving us enough time to pass the tests fair and square. "Scarab, your going down!" I told Scarab, we sent him running.

"Finally, we can relax now." Armon said to us, we were now at the sphinx instead of in the swears. "I'm afraid we can't do that." Rath replied. "How come?" I asked Rath, why couldn't we relax now?

"We must prepare for the final showdown with Scarab." Piper answered. "Huh?" Apep asked her. "The eclipse is tomorrow and that's when we can defeat Scarab." Rath explained to us while holding a chart.

"So, the final battle is finally here?" Ja-Kal asked Rath, we all looked at each other with determination in our eyes. "We know one things for sure." I started to say. "We can do it together!" We all shouted.

We all got to work on not only coming up with a plan to defeat Scarab once and for all but also we put the final touches on everything for Piper's coronation which will take place after the battle.

"Everything's got to be perfect." I thought as I watched Piper, we've learned so much about this world thanks to our princess and she's learned from us about our world, I'll miss her when we leave.

I thought back to what Piper once told me when she allowed Apep to stay. _"I did this so you can be happy. I want all of you to be happy!" Piper told me with a smile_. "Princess, we love you." I thought.

Piper's always been so selfless always wanting to protect us and put our happiness before her own and she's grown up right before our very eyes into a mature Queen who is finally ready to rule.

"I just hope we can beat Scarab so our Queen will be safe." I thought, soon we all turned in for the night since we'll need out rest for the final showdown against Scarab who will lose the battle.

 **Alright! New chapter is done! One more left but I might do an** **Epilogue anyways I don't own the song used for this chapter! Please review and no flames!**


	26. Final Showdown!

**Apep pov:** Tonight is the final battle between us and Scarab and looks as though the fight will happen during a storm.

"I feel like were in a samurai movie because of the fight and storm." Piper said to me, I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "It dose feel that way doesn't." I replied to Piper with a smile.

We went back to the others and started going over the plans we made then Rath and Piper went over spells while Ja-Kal, Armon, Nefer-Tina and I spared for a little bit.

"Alright, we need to find Scarab so we stop him." I told the others. "But where would Scarab be?" Armon asked us, we all thought of the places Scarab could be when Piper's eyes lit up.

"I think I know how we can find him." Piper told us, she lead us to the living stone and typed in a location spell. "There. What is that place?" Rath asked Piper, she looked shocked.

"T-That's Mr. Stone's house!." Piper exclaimed in shock. "Who's Mr. Stone?" Nefer-Tina asked Piper. "Harris Stone is a huge benefactor to the museum and he's very wealthy." Piper explained.

"Why would Scarab be at his house?" Ja-Kal asked Piper. "I think Scarab is Harris Stone!" Piper told us. "What?!" We yelled out. "Scarab must've replaced Mr. Stone after he vanished." Piper answered.

"When did Mr. Stone vanish?" I asked Piper. "It was a few days before I met you guys." Piper replied to me. "Well, now that we know where he is let's take him down!" Armon said to us.

We left the sphinx and went right to Scarab's hide out along the way Anteros came to help us. "Why do you want to help us?" I asked Anteros. "I don't want Piper to get hurt." Anteros answered.

"He'll be able to help us." Piper told me, so we let him come. "How do we get inside?" Armon asked us. "I've got an idea." Rath responded, he looked at Piper and both nodded at each other.

"Make it easy. Make it quick. Open up without a kick _._ " Rath and Piper chanted, the spell worked and the doors opened. "At least we didn't have to knock the door down." I thought as I went in.

 **Third Person pov:** Once everyone was inside Piper did a quick spell to make sure the alarms and traps wouldn't go off. "Now where do go?" Anteros asked Piper, he stayed close to her.

"We need to find Scarab before he finds us." Piper started to say. "So, let's find his workshop." Nefer-Tina finished, the group looked for any secret passages that might lead to Scarab.

They looked everywhere but couldn't find anything. "We've searched everywhere but didn't find anything." Armon stated. "What now?" Apep asked Rath, just then a trap door opened.

"Somehow we should've seen this coming." Piper commented, the group fell down the trap door and ended up in an underground magic workshop where Scarab was waiting for them.

"Welcome to my humble abode. I hope you like here because you won't be leaving." Scarab told the group. "I so don't think so." Piper replied, she hit Scarab with a blast that sent him flying.

The battle started as waves of shabti came into the room and fought with the mummies but they weren't enough so Piper and Anetros called for back up from some friends to help out.

"Who said you could start with out us?" Ares asked Anetros with a smirk. "Father please focus." Anetros told Ares, they started fight together while Piper and Athena fought in sync.

"You're doing very well." Athena praised Piper. "Thanks, but I still have a lot to learn." Piper replied, as the fight continued the storm stopped and the eclipse started making Piper glow.

"What's happening?" Ja-Kal asked as he started to glow, the mummies, Apep and Piper started to glow. "The eclipse is making us stronger." Rath explained. "NO! This can't be happening!" Scarab yelled.

"SCARAB! For the all trouble you've caused, it's time for you to leave!" Piper shouted to Scarab, the group held hands as their magic combined. [Play Power of Love from Sailor Moon]

[ **Piper** ]

 _There comes a time_

 _When you face the toughest of fights_

 _Searching for a sign_

 _Lost in the darkest of nights_

 _The wind blows so cold_

 _Standing alone_

 _Before the battles begun_

 _But deep in your soul_

 _The future unfolds_

 _As bright as the rays of the sun_

 _You've got to believe_

 _In the power of love_

 _You've got to believe_

 _In the power of love_

 _Power of love_

Piper and her friends clothes/armor changed into more regal ones the glow of them intensified causing the shabti to be destroyed and the magic's glow became brighter and brighter.

 _Blazing emotion_

 _There's a light that flows from your heart_

 _It's a chain reaction_

 _And nothing will keep us apart_

 _Stand by my side_

 _There's nothing to hide_

 _Together we'll fight to the end_

 _Take hold of my hand_

 _And you'll understand_

 _What it truly means to be friends_

Anteros, Ares, Athena and Artemis who showed up grabbed Piper's hands then added their powers to the magic which started glowing even brighter then before and they started singing.

[ **Piper and friends** ]

 _You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

 _In the power of love_

 _You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

 _In the power of love_

 _It gives meaning to each moment_

 _It's what our hearts all made of_

 _You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

 _In the power of love (the power of love)_

 _Power of love_

[ **Guitar solo** ]

[ **Piper and friends** ]

 _You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

 _In the power of love_

 _You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

 _In the power of love_

 _It gives meaning to each moment_

 _It's what our hearts all made of (just look inside)_

 _You've got to believe (you've to believe)_

 _In the power of love,_

 _In the power of love,_

 _In the power of love!_

 **Anteros pov:** When the singing stopped a huge shield formed to protect my Father, Aunts and I as we watched Piper and her guardians launch the final blast. "GOODBYE FOREVER!" They shouted at Scarab.

'BOOM!' the blast hit Scarab sending him to the pit of Tartrus."NOOOOOOOO!" Scarab shouted out in anger and fear, the dust cleared and we all happy to see that everyone was alright.

I flew to Piper and hugged her which she returned. "I'm so happy that you're okay." I whispered to her. "I'm happy that this nightmare is over." Piper replied to me, we then kissed in happiness.

"Piper, it's time for your coronation." Nefer-Tina told Piper, we stopped the kiss and returned to museum where the coronation would take place and it turns out everyone all over the world was watching.

"Nervous?" I asked Piper, she held my hand. "A little." Piper admitted to me. "Don't be, I promise that everything will be fine." I assured Piper, we walked down the aisle that led to the thrones.

Once we got there Lord Zeus asked Piper if she would do her best to take care of her people and put their needs before her own. "I promise to do my best to a good queen and leader." Piper answered.

Lord Zeus then put the crown on Piper's head and everyone started to cheer for Piper as she took her place on her throne and as my wife. "Things are looking up." I whispered to Piper who agreed with me.

During the party Piper's guardians walked over to us. "Piper, we have made a big decision." Ja-Kal told Piper. "What is it?" Piper asked in worry. "We have decided to leave and move on." Rath answered.

"I see. I will miss you all but I want you all to be happy." Piper responded. "You aren't upset?" Armon asked her. "Nope, I want you all to be happy so moving on will do make you happy..." Piper trailed off.

"It will and we promise that we will meet again." Nefer-Tina said to Piper. "May you all be blessed with a second chance at life." Piper told her guardians, they then vanished in soft bright light.

"Are you alright?" I asked Piper, I worried that she was upset because she was crying. "I know they made their choice but I'll miss them very much." Piper sobbed, I held her in comfort and whispered softly.

We both knew that some how, some day we'd meet the guardians once more and then we'd all be together again. "Everything will be alright, I promise." I said to Piper then kissed her with love.

 **Yay! New chapter is done! I'll do an Epilogue for this story also I don't own the song used for this chapter. Please review and no flames!**


	27. Epilogue!

**Piper pov:** It's been years since the final battle against Scarab happened and since my guardians moved on.

I am now 21 and immortal thanks to my marriage to Anteros. "I wonder if I'll ever see my guardians." I thought sadly, as I walked down the street I saw that was being followed.

"How long do you plan on following me my little shooting star?" I asked my daughter Adora. "I just wanted to know where you were going." Adora told me, she came out from hiding.

I turned to look at her, she looks almost like but has blond hair and butterfly wings. "I'm just going to the sphinx." I replied. "Can I go with you please?" Adora asked me, I smiled.

"Sure." I answered, my 8 year old daughter grabbed my hand and we raced down the street to the museum. "Oh wow!" Adora exclaimed. "I forgot! She's never seen the sphinx." I thought.

"Wanna go in?" I asked Adora. "We can do that?" Adora asked me, I smiled as I pulled my Eye of Ra amulet. "Sure we can." I responded, the door opened and we went inside.

As Adora looked at everything I sat down on the couch and remembered every adventure I had with my guardians. "I miss my friends very much." I whispered with sad smile.

"We missed you as well." A familiar voice said, I looked up and saw five people in front of me, there were four boys and one girl. "It can't be...could it?" I asked them, tears started falling.

"It is us Piper, all of us got a second chance at life." Nefer-Tina told me, I got up and hugged my friends as we cried with happy tears. "Do you have new names?" I asked them.

"Actually we all still have our old names." Rath told me. "Good, because I don't think I could call you by any other name." I replied with a smile. "Mom, who're they?" Adora asked me.

My guardians looked at Adora then to me then back at Adora. "Close your mouths guys you don't a fly to go in." I said with a laugh. "I guess we have a new princess." Armon replied.

"Princess?" Adora asked him, she looked at me for an explanation. "Those stories I told you were actually true." I told Adora. "Really? Cool!" Adora shouted in excitement.

 **Third Person pov:** Piper and Adora took their friends back to the crystal palace. "So, it's now Crystal San Francisco?" Ja-Kal asked Piper. "That's right." Piper replied with a smile.

"But why?" Apep asked her. "The day after my coronation San Francisco went through some major changes when these crystals appeared and the name stuck." Piper explained.

"I think the crystals make the city even more beautiful." Nefer-Tina chimed in, everyone agreed on that since they crystals glowed when hit the by city lights making them shine brighter.

Once at the palace Piper and her friends had lunch outside. "Sorry Anteros couldn't be here but the work of a god is never easy." Piper told her friends. "It's alright, we understand." Rath replied.

The six friends continued talking and catching up, Piper was happy that each of them got live their lives the way they wanted to. "We should set up a play date for or kids." Piper told them.

"That would be nice." Nefer-Tina replied, as they talked Ja-Kal noticed that Adora was falling asleep. "Piper I think Adora needs a nap." Ja-Kal told Piper. "I see what you mean." Piper replied.

No matter how tried Adora was she insisted that she wasn't tried but Piper knew how to get her daughter to fall asleep for nap time. [Play Shooting Star from Starlight Adventure]

[ **Piper** ]

 _When you don't know_

 _Where to go_

 _And you're feeling all alone_

 _Look inside yourself_

 _You're so much more_

 _Than you know_

 _When you're stuck,_

 _And out of time_

 _You can cross_

 _The finish line_

 _You're a champion_

 _You'll always be_

 _A winner_

 _Oh, oh oh,_

 _Oh oh, oooh ooh_

 _You can be_

 _Anything you want_

 _If you believe_

 _In who you are_

 _You light up_

 _The whole world_

 _You're shining so bright_

 _Anything is possible_

 _When you look into_

 _Your heart_

 _Ooooooh, oohh, ooh, oohh_

 _You're a shooting star_

 _When I'm down_

 _And feeling scared_

 _I know I should_

 _Take a chance_

 _The world is_

 _Sitting right here_

 _In the palm of_

 _My hands_

 _I'm flying higher_

 _Than before_

 _And giving up_

 _Is not a choice_

 _I'll push the doubt_

 _Aside and step_

 _Into the spotlight_

 _Ooooh, oooh, ooh, ooooh,_

 _Ooh, oooh, oooooooh_

 _I can be anything_

 _I dream_

 _Live a life that's_

 _Made for me_

 _I'll light up_

 _The whole world_

 _I'll be shining_

 _So bright_

 _Anything is possible_

 _When I look into_

 _My heart_

 _Ooooh, hooouu, ohhhooou,_

 _I'm a shooting star_

 _I'm a shooting star_

 _I'm a shooting star!_

 **Ja-Kal pov:** When Piper was done singing we saw that Aodra was fast asleep in Piper's arms. "I'm going to put Adora in her bed." Piper whispered to us, she left the room and I looked at my friends.

"I think we should become Adora's guardians now." Nefer-Tina told us. "I believe we should as well." Rath responded. "It would be nice to teach her like we did with Piper." Armon replied. "We should." Apep said.

They all looked at me. "I agree that we should become Adora's guardians but what would Piper say?" I asked them. "What would I say about what?" Piper asked us, we all looked at each other.

"We want to become Adora's guardians." We all said in sync, Piper looked at us in shock. "A-are you sure? I mean I wouldn't want you all to go through that again." Piper told us, we smiled at her.

"We're sure." Armon replied. "We can handle it." Rath responded. "It'll be fun!" Nefer-Tina and Apep said together. "Piper, we'd be honored to be Adora's guardians." I told Piper, she sighed.

"If you're sure that's what you want." Piper started, we nodded 'yes'. "Alright, you can be her guardians." Piper told us with a smile, we cheered in happiness. "A toast! To our friendship." Piper said.

"To our friendship!" We all cheered, after lunch Piper gave us a tour of the palace and told us of all the amazing things that have happened since we've been gone and we told her what we've been doing.

"It's good that you're all back." Piper told us. "Why's that?" I asked her. "It's because our family was incomplete with out you all." Piper answered, we all looked at Piper in happiness since she still thought of us as family.

"We're happy to be back." Nefer-Tina told Piper, we all hugged once more and started thinking about what new adventures we'd have as Adora's guardians. "We're finally home." I thought with a huge smile.

 **Yay! Epilogue is complete! First, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story for reading it. Second I don't own the song used for this chapter.**

 **The song is also from the new Barbie movie. Please review and no flames! Also I might to a crossover when I'm done with my story for American Dragon Jake Long.**


End file.
